50 Shades of Incarceration
by HugeChristianFan
Summary: What if something horrible happened when Jack attacked Ana at SIP...who will take the blame ? First time writer...please be kind...rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Incarceration

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm...This story is mine, characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 1

APOV

5:00 pm...only 30 more minutes and I could leave this hell behind for the weekend. I was dreading the conversation that I knew I had to have with Christian regarding my boss, one seriously creepy Jack Hyde, but I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. Ever since Christian had blocked her accompanying Jack on the trip to New York, her boss had become increasingly alarming in his behavior toward Ana. The leering and inappropriate touching had gotten to the point that she was nauseous every morning just thinking about spending the day trying to avoid Jack Hyde as much as possible.

"ANA !" Speak of the devil..."GET IN HERE NOW !". Getting up from my desk I now wished that I had allowed Sawyer to sit by my workstation instead of in the lobby of SIP. I slowly entered Jack's office making sure to keep the door open as I inquired " Did you need something, Sir ?"

Jack looked up from his computer screen and said " yes, close the door and come look at these mistakes you made editing this manuscript." Inside I cringed and bit my lip before stating, " l'm sorry...I don't feel comfortable being in this office with the door closed...email me the file and I will go over it again. "

Jack gets up from his chair and stalks around his desk until he is standing right in front of me. He leaned forward until I could smell his alcohol-laced coffee breath in my face and sneered " Miss Steele...I haven't begun to make you uncomfortable...but I think now is a good time to start..."

Before I could turn around and rush out the door, Jack grabbed me by the upper arms and smashed his lips onto mine. Bile threatened to rise up my throat at his disgusting mouth on mine but I swallowed it down and fought the rising panic in my head. Raymond Steele had prepared me for this situation and I was not about to let my stepfather down by succumbing to fear. I deliberately opened my mouth and when Jack took the opportunity to worm his tongue inside I bit down until I tasted blood. Gagging as Jack reared his head back and yelled " BITCH !" , I took that second to knee him in the groin. As he bent over screaming, I grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head into the edge of his desk as hard as I could. He went quiet as he fell to the ground in front of me and I took that opportunity to run from the office.

Grabbing my purse from my desk, I vaguely wondered why the office was so empty...where was Sawyer and Claire, the receptionist, as I saw neither as I stumbled through the lobby of SIP and out into the street...

CPOV

I am reading my emails in the back of the SUV sitting outside SIP waiting for Ana to finish work. We are a little early as my last meeting today was expediated when the fuckers who's company I was taking over put up little fight. This put me in a great mood so I decided to take Ana to the Mile High Club for dinner to celebrate. I am replying to an email from Ros when I hear Taylor say "shit" and look up as he jumps out of the front seat and runs toward the entrance of SIP. I turn my head and see Ana looking pale and shaky standing outside the front door. I watch as Taylor just makes it to her side before she collapses in his arms. I fling open the door of the SUV yelling " ANA !" as I run to where Taylor has lifted her seemingly unconscious form into his arms.

ANA...are you alright ? Wake up baby...what happened ? I am screaming at her when her eyes flutter open and she murmurs one word..." Jack." Jack fucking Hyde...what had he done to my sweet Ana ? And where the hell was her CPO Sawyer ? These questions are running through my mind as I turn to rush inside SIP. I falter when I hear Taylor yell..." CHRISTIAN, wait...take Miss Steele...let me handle him.." Just then Sawyer comes running out of the door with a look of panic on his normally stoic face.

"Sir...Taylor...it's Hyde..." he stutters...I scream..."WE KNOW IT WAS HYDE...WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU !" I am trying hard not to wrap my hands around Sawyer's neck and choke him to death !

"I'm sorry Sir, but Sir... it's Hyde...he's dead..." Sawyer finally manages to spit out.

I look towards Ana and see her eyes roll back in her head and she goes limp in Taylor's arms...

A/N: this is my first attempt at writing anything...I am a huge Christian fan...Please review...constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPOV

I stand outside SIP stunned, trying to comprehend what Sawyer just uttered. Luckily Taylor's military brain doesn't need to pause and rewind and I see him hand Ana over to Sawyer and say " Put Miss Steele in the SUV before the paps show up and make sure she stays IN THE SUV !" Taylor's calm demeanor is getting less calm by the minute. He looks at me and I hear "Sir...Christian...come with me" as he turns toward the glass doors of SIP. I finally break out of my trance and start to follow him. I see him turn back and he yells " And Sawyer, call Carrick Grey and tell him to get his ass over to SIP." I see Sawyer nod as he carefully places Ana on the backseat of the Audi Q7 and then climbs in behind her.

I follow Taylor inside and we notice Claire, Ana's friend and co-worker, crying quietly at the reception desk. She sees us and jumps out of her seat... "Oh Mr Grey...oh my god...what do I do...should I call the police...I should call the police right ?" She is still crying and tearing apart a mangled tissue.

" Miss Evans" Taylor says in a soothing voice, "Mr Grey and I will handle this, you have had a terrible day...why don't you head home and we will contact you if the police want to speak to you."

"Oh...okay...thank you...wait...how is Ana ? Where is she ?" Claire asks.

"Miss Steele is with Sawyer, she is fine, we will make sure she calls you later," Taylor replies.

Claire grabs her belongings and starts toward the exit but stops and looks back at me. "Take care of Ana Mr Grey...she didn't deserve this..." and I nod as she turns and walks out the front door.

Taylor and I make our way back to Jack Hyde's office. It feels like everything is moving in slow motion but it has probably only been 10 minutes since I heard Taylor's expletive from the front seat of the SUV. As we approach the door of Jack's office, the first thing I see is a pair of worn Nike tennis shoes attached to khaki covered legs lying on the floor inside the door. I take a deep breath and enter the room behind Taylor who says, "Don't touch anything, Sir."

" Are you sure he is dead ?" I ask and watch as Taylor pulls a pair of latex gloves out of his jacket pocket. He reaches down and grabs Jack's wrist and I assume checks for a pulse. I can see blood pooling under his head on the carpet.

" He's dead , Sir...must of been the blow to the head." Taylor speculates.

I reach up and pull the hair on my head as I start to pace the small room trying not to look at the body on the floor.

" Where the fuck was Sawyer ! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN !" I am screaming at Taylor.

" I don't know Sir but I will be reaming him a new one when we get out of here," he replies.

" What do we do now ?"

" Christian... we really need to call the police but it can wait until your father gets here."

" I know... but I will not have Ana interrogated or god forbid, spend anytime down at the police station !"

She has been through so much lately...I need to protect her...yeah not doing a good job there asshole or she wouldn't have been attacked at work in the first place !

" Have the new GEH security cameras been installed here yet ?" I ask Taylor.

" No Sir, Barney was waiting for the new equipment to come in...I believe it is scheduled for next week."

I hear my father calling my name, " In here Dad" I yell and I see him come around the corner from the lobby.

" Christian, what's going on ? Sawyer called and said I had to get down here right away and then we find Ana out cold in the back of your SUV."

" We ?"

" Your mother was with me when Sawyer called...she's outside checking on Ana."

" Taylor, get Sawyer in here now !" He starts texting on his phone. " Dad, Jack Hyde attacked Ana...and he's...dead...Ana killed him."

Carrick immediately goes into lawyer mode. " Did anyone witness the attack ?"

" I don't know...we don't know where Sawyer was, the only other person here was the receptionist, Claire, we sent her home and Ana passed out after she ran outside...all she said was his name before she fainted."

" Sawyer ! Where the fuck were you when this went down !" I yell as I see him outside the door to Hyde's office.

" Sir, I am sorry, Sir... I just stepped away for a second... I was helping Claire put away some boxes of paper that were too heavy for her to lift..." I cut him off, " I don't pay you to deliver office supplies ! I PAY YOU TO PROTECT MISS STEELE !" I am screaming in his face and he is trying not to flinch.

"Yes Sir..I'm sorry...I will hand in my resignation effective immediately." he states looking at his feet.

" No, you are going to fix this... I will not allow Ana have to deal with this...You are going to say you hit Jack Hyde defending Ana..."

" Son, Sawyer doesn't have to do that...it was obviously self defense...Ana shouldn't be charged with anything...Didn't you say he had previously issues with his former assistants ?" my father says trying to calm me down.

" Yes but we have no proof he did anything to them...I will not have Ana dealing with any of this...She has been through too much the last month..." I am leaning on my knees with my head in my hands, trying to keep the tears at bay.

" What's been going on with Ana, Christian ? I thought everything was going well between you two ?" my Dad looks at me with concern.

"Ana...we were...she was pregnant...she had a miscarriage 2 weeks ago..." I'm no longer able to hold back the tears and sob quietly as my father and my security team look on...speechless...

GPOV

Cary had picked my up at the hospital since we both were able to finish work early today and we were going to stop by Escala to see Christian and Ana. We haven't seen them for a couple of weeks and I was a little worried as the two of them seemed to be avoiding the family and I needed to know what was going on. I had called Ana a few times and each time she just said she was "fine" and of course, Christian just let my calls go to voicemail. When Sawyer called Carrick's cell and told him to get to SIP , I knew something bad had happened but was still shocked to see Ana unconscious in the back of the SUV with Sawyer standing guard and Christian not hovering over her. I climbed in the back of the SUV as soon as I saw Ana's state while Sawyer said "She fainted Dr Grey...can you stay with her ? I have to go back inside to assist Taylor and Mr Grey."

"Of course, but what happened ? Where is Christian ?"

" Miss Steele was assaulted by her boss, she's not injured as far as I can tell...Mr Grey will explain the rest." I watched Carrick run inside SIP as soon as he heard that Ana was assaulted and I wanted to ask Sawyer more questions but knew that I would hear it all later from my husband. I needed to check out Ana and make sure she didn't have any injuries. Before Sawyer turns to leave he says, " Dr Grey, whatever you do, don't let Ana go back inside, Ok ?" I nod and close the door of the SUV.

" Ana, can you hear me? It's Grace dear...Can you open your eyes ?" I smooth some strands of hair off her face and contemplate giving her a little slap on the cheek. However, I see her eyelashes begin to flutter and she starts to moan.

" Grace ? Where am I ? What are you doing here ? Where's Christian ?" She finally opens her eyes and tries to sit up.

" Just lie still, I need to check you out...do you remember what happened to you Ana ?" I don't want to scare her but I need to know if she was hurt.

She frowns then her eyes widen, " Jack ! He attacked me and I kicked him then he hit his head on the desk and I ran..." She is starting to hyperventilate so I stroke her hair and say "shhhh, it's okay, you are safe...are you hurt ?"

She sits up, "I'm fine, he just grabbed my arms and kissed me, I probably have a couple bruises on my arms but he didn't hurt me...Where's Christian ? I have to find him...if he goes after Jack, I am afraid he will kill him !" Poor girl is frantic, I need to calm her down and keep her inside the vehicle.

" Christian is inside with Cary, Taylor and Sawyer, he'll be fine, you know those three won't let him do anything stupid." I chuckle knowing it is probably taking all three men to control Christian's temper.

" Grace, this was all my fault...Jack has been harassing me and I should have told Christian but we have had a horrible couple of weeks and I just didn't want to stress him out anymore." Tears form in Ana's eyes and they run down her cheeks leaving streaks of mascara in their wake.

" Ana what is going on ? Both you and Christian have been distant for 2 weeks now, I knew something wasn't right... Carrick and I were actually on our way to Escala when Sawyer called. I wanted to talk to you and find out why you were avoiding us..."

Ana takes a deep breath and looks at Grace, her voice cracks as she utters " we lost our baby Grace...we lost blip..." and she breaks down sobbing...My mouth drops open but no words come out...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for all the reviews...made me think about where I was going with this story as I am just writing it when the mood strikes...I don't know what is going to happen down the road but thanks for coming along for the ride !

Chapter 3

CPOV

" Ana was pregnant ?" Taylor asks when he finally finds his voice.

" Yes, we just found out about a month ago...Ana didn't want to tell anyone until she was farther along...plus I didn't react too well when she first told me." I reply, looking up at the three men staring down at me.

" Sir, you should have told us...for security reasons...especially Sawyer, since he is with her 24/7."

" Well he wasn't with her 24/7 today," I scoff, "we were only a few weeks pregnant when she found out and then she miscarried two weeks later. She confirmed it when she went to her regular appointment with Dr Green."

" I thought she seemed upset when we left Dr. Green's office that day, but when I asked she said she was fine," Sawyer remembers.

"Of course she told you she was fine...we are talking about Anastasia ! But she was very upset and me being in New York didn't help...I didn't even find out until I got back to Seattle the next day !"

"We have both been trying to deal with the loss and now she has to deal with Jack's death...I'm afraid that she won't be able to handle much more." I run my hands through my hair pulling at the ends trying to get my brain to function so we can fix this mess !

"Ok, I am going to call the police now, we can't wait any longer", Carrick says as he pulls out his Blackberry.

"Wait ! We have to get our story straight ! I am not telling them that Ana did this to Hyde, I will take the blame...say I came to pick her up from work and found him attacking her and beat him off her." I yell at my father.

"Christian, you can't lie to the police...I told you it was self defense, Ana won't be charged...and if she is, she has me for a lawyer...she will be fine" he tries to reason with me.

"NO...she is not being held responsible for this...I forbid it !" I am pacing the hallway and getting ready to smash my fist into the wall. I turn to enter the room where Hyde's body is still lying on the floor. " I will hit him in the face a few times to make it look like I beat him up."

"SIR...you need to go to Ana" , Sawyer cuts in front of me blocking the door. "I am responsible for what happened to Miss Steele. I will take care of this, you go take care of Ana...she needs you." He looks at me with a pleading expression.

" Ok...but you fix this !" I say pointing a finger in his face, " And maybe you will still have a job tomorrow !" I glare at Sawyer then turn to my father. "If you aren't on board with this then you need to leave, I understand if you can't be involved..." Carrick holds up a hand.

" Son, I would do anything for you and Ana, just make sure you are willing to face the consequences if this doesn't pan out the way you want", he sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Please help us Dad..." I whisper as the tears threaten to spill down my cheeks and I don't even flinch when he pulls me into a hug.

" I will son...now go be with Ana..." he whispers back.

APOV

I am sitting in the back seat of the SUV with Grace trying to get my sobbing under control. She has her arms wrapped around me and is whispering "shhhh..it will be all right" in my ear.

" I'm sorry," I say and she hugs me tighter. " What are you sorry for Ana ?" she asks. I pull away so I can look up at Grace and wipe the tears off my face.

" I'm sorry we didn't tell you...I'm sorry I lost your first grandchild..." and here come the tears again.

" Hush" she says, " you have nothing to be sorry for, sometimes these things aren't meant to be...If anyone knows that it is me." Great... now I've made Grace cry, I completely forgot about her history of miscarriages before she and Carrick adopted Elliot, Christian and Mia.

" We were only at 4 weeks when I found out I was pregnant and then 14 days later...blip was gone."

" Oh sweet girl, I am so sorry you and Christian had to go through that..." She hugs me again.

" The worst part was that Christian had just begun to look forward to fatherhood, he didn't take the news very well when I first found out, not surprisingly, but after some convincing and a lot of yelling, he finally realized that neither I nor his over-protectiveness would let him be a bad father. He was actually anxious to announce it to the whole world."

"And he will get that chance" she says, "now just wasn't the right time, you are young...you will have lots of time for lots of babies." Grace smiles down at me.

" I just feel like it was my fault...all the stress convincing Christian to accept the baby on top of the stress of dealing with Jack at work everyday...I think I killed my baby Grace !" I breakdown again.

The door of the SUV swings open and I see my beautiful boyfriend with his just fucked hair standing straight up, letting me know he's been pulling at it, obviously.

" Ana" he breaths as he reaches inside and wraps me in his arms.

Before I can reply, I see two police cars pull up in front of SIP. A detective in a suit and two patrol officers get out and enter the building.

" Mother ", I hear Christian say. " Can you drive us home ? Dad will meet us there when he is done here."

" Christian, what's going on ?...where's Taylor and Sawyer ?...what happened to Jack ? Please tell me you didn't kill him !" I am trying to read his expression.

He leans forward and kisses my forehead, "shhhh, I will explain everything when we get home...and no... I...didn't kill him..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

Mr Grey has left the building and I breathe a short sigh of relief. His fuse is so short, it doesn't take much to set him off and this is a cluster of epic proportion. If I wasn't so worried about what Ana was going to do when she finds out Hyde is dead, I would be proud of the way she defended herself against the scumbag. Miss Steele reminds me of my little sister, shy but stubborn, always wanting to do things her way. I can't believe this happened while I was busy flirting with the receptionist, Claire. I don't blame Mr Grey for firing me and he doesn't even know the real reason I had left my post. Not that it probably would have made that much difference, since Ana wouldn't let me sit by her desk outside Hyde's office, it still would have taken me a few minutes to realize something was wrong.

Anyway, now I have to figure out a way to fix this...I agree with Mr Grey, Ana does not need to endure the stress of a police investigation whether it was self-defense or not. I go back into Hyde's office and lift him up by the front of his shirt. I hold him out in front of me and plant a solid punch to his face. The blood from the cut on his head splatters on the wall behind him. I ignore it and let the body fall back on the carpet.

"Sawyer ! What are you doing ? You're tampering with a crime scene !" Carrick Grey yells at me.

" I have to fix this...just follow my lead," I whisper as I see three police officers come around the corner from the lobby of SIP.

"Mr Grey, I'm Detective Clark, can you tell me what's going on ? We were told a woman was assaulted here this afternoon ?" the older gentleman in the suit approaches with the other two officers standing back and taking in the scene.

"Detective Clark, Luke Sawyer, I am Anastasia Steele's CPO. Miss Steele was assaulted this afternoon by her boss, Jack Hyde. I intervened and hit Mr. Hyde. Unfortunately, he hit his head on his desk going down and he did not survive the blow." I see Carrick Grey roll his eyes and turn away out of the corner of my eye.

"Where is Miss Steele ? And why are you here Mr. Grey ?" the detective pulls out a pen and notebook.

"Ana is my son, Christian's, girlfriend and Mr Sawyer called me after the incident occurred." he states.

" Ok, where's the body ?" Detective Clark looks around the room.

" In here," I start to enter Hyde's office when he grabs my arm.

" Sir, you need to stay out here with these officers, Mr Grey can show me," he turns to Carrick, "has anyone verified that this Mr Hyde is deceased ?"

"Yes, Jason Taylor, my son's CPO, verified it when we arrived on the scene." Carrick says and points at Taylor.

" Where is your son ?" Detective Clark looks around the room.

" He left with Miss Steele, he and my wife are taking care of her, she was very upset about the assault...um...she doesn't know the Mr. Hyde was killed when he fell." Mr Grey explains.

Detective Clark pulls on a pair of latex gloves and enters the office. He bends over Hyde's body and checks for a pulse. He turns and yells out to the other officers, "Call for the coroner's bus and a crime scene unit." One officer, a young guy probably in his mid-twenties, gets on his radio to relay his requests.

" So Mr Sawyer, walk me through what happened here today." he clicks his pen and opens the notebook.

" I was at my post in the lobby when I heard a commotion coming from this office. I came through the door and saw Mr Hyde forcing himself on Miss Steele. He had his hands on her upper arms and was trying to kiss her. As I reached to grab Hyde, Ana kneed Jack in the balls. As he was going down, I threw a punch causing him to hit his head on the edge of the desk. He fell to the ground and didn't get up so I took that opportunity to get Miss Steele out of here. When I came back, he wasn't breathing and I couldn't find a pulse." I manage to state with a straight face.

Carrick Grey is standing behind Detective Clark, shaking his head. I look at him, silently pleading for him to back me up.

" I'm going to need you to come down to the station and make a statement," the detective say to me then looks at Mr. Grey, " I am going to need to talk to Miss Steele as well." he says.

" Give me your number, I am headed to my son's apartment from here and will have him call you when Miss Steele is ready to give her statement." Carrick replies.

" You, as a lawyer, know I have to treat this as a homicide investigation right now...it seems like a case of self-defense but I still have to do a full investigation. Considering Christian Grey is involved, I will cut you some slack and wait for him to call me but I can only give him 24 hours then I will have to speak to Miss Steele." The detective is scribbling something in his little notebook.

" Of course, thank you Detective, I will personally make sure he contacts you ASAP." Carrick takes the paper that Clark hands him.

"Mr Sawyer, you can come with me and I will drive you to the station. The officers will wait here for the Coroner." Detective Clark nods to the two patrolmen.

I look over at Taylor who has remained silent throughout this whole conversation.

" T, will you follow us to the police station ?"

" Yeah, I got your back," Taylor replies and I hope he's not just talking about giving me a ride home...


	5. Chapter 5

50 Shades of Incarceration

A/N Sorry this is so short.. been busy reading all the updates on the 50 Shades stories I am following and am still deciding where I am going with this story. Thanks for the 100 plus followers !

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 5

CPOV

By the time we get to Escala, Ana is sound asleep in my arms. Mom parks the SUV in one of my spots in the garage and I carry Ana to the elevator and we make our way up to my penthouse. I head straight to my bedroom and lay Ana gently on the bed. I cover her with the duvet and place a kiss on her forehead. She doesn't even stir, she must be exhausted from the adrenaline rush during the attack.

I leave her to rest and head back to the great room and see my mother sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of wine.

" I hope you don't mind" she says, "I helped myself...do you want a glass ?"

" I think I need something stronger right now" I say as I reached for the decanter of scotch in the cabinet next to the bar. I pour myself a double shot and quickly drink it down. I refill the glass and sit next to Grace. She takes a sip of her wine and lets out a sigh. I know what's coming next...Grace Grey's patented interrogation. It's why she is such a good pediatrician, she can get a history out of even the most stubborn, scared child...I would know.

" Christian, why didn't you tell me about the miscarriage ? I could have helped Ana through this difficult time, you know I think of her as another daughter." She's looking at me with tears in her eyes.

" I know Mom...but you know Ana is so stubborn and she said she needed time alone to process it...it was like pulling teeth just to get her to talk to ME about it." Now I am starting to tear up... I take a drink and tilt my head back to keep the tears from falling down my face.

" I understand son, I just feel bad that you two were going through this and we didn't know. I wouldn't have kept calling you and bugging you about coming to dinner if I had know..." I hold up my hand and interrupt her. " It's okay Mother, I know you were just concerned and you care about us both."

I hear the ping of the elevator and I turn and see my father enter the penthouse. Carrick's tie is hanging loose around his neck and his hair is messed up like mine which means he is just as stressed about this as I am. I get off my stool and get another glass out of the cupboard. I hand it to him after I fill it half full with my 50 year old scotch.

" Thanks son, I need this right now." He says before he takes a big gulp. He then leans over and gives Grace a quick peck on the lips. " How's Ana ?" he asks.

" She's sleeping, has been since the car ride home. I think she crashed from the adrenaline rush."

" I'm sure," he states, " It must have taken some strength for her to hit Hyde hard enough to cause enough force for the blow to the head to kill him."

" WHAT ? Hyde is dead ?" Grace yells.

" Quiet mother ! I don't want Ana to hear us !" I whisper-yell at her.

" But...Ana just said she hit him and he fell...then she ran..."

" Yes, we found her outside the office on the sidewalk, I don't think she knew that he hit his head on the desk when he went down. By the time Taylor and I got inside SIP and found him...he was dead."

We hear a gasp and I turn around and look into the great room. Ana is standing there looking pale as a ghost. I get up and rush toward her.

" Christian...is it true ?..Jack...Jack's dead...I killed him ?" She looks at me with those big blue eyes before I see them roll back in her head and I reach her just as she collapses in my arms unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

50 Shades of Incarceration

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever...writer's block and following too many 50 stories to keep up on my reading! But now I'm caught up and was bored so finished this chapter. I have an idea where to go with the story however nothing is written yet so sorry, can't say when the next update will be. I am working on the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 6

APOV

I wake up in Christian's bed, staring at the starry night sky through the floor to ceiling windows. For a second I am confused...what time is it ? How did I get home from work ? Last I remember...Christian texted me he was picking me up after work...

WORK...JACK...he ATTACKED me ! I kneed him in the balls and ran...Christian and Grace brought me to Escala... JACK IS DEAD ! I sit bolt upright and start screaming " CHRISTIANNNNNNN !"

The door to the bedroom flies open and hits the wall. Next thing I know I am surrounded by Christian's

scent and feel his arms around me. I am wailing and sobbing and he whispers " shhhhhh...it's okay" in my ear.

" Jjjjacckk is ddddead" I stutter as I sob into Christian's neck.

" Ana, calm down, it's going to be okay...please...relax, I've got you" Christian pleads.

I hear foot steps and look up over his shoulder and see Grace and Carrick standing in the doorway.

" Ana dear, are you okay ?" Grace asks.

" I don't knowww..." I start to wipe the tears from my face when Christian hands me his signature handkerchief.

" Cary and I were just going to head home but we can stay if you need us.."

I get up and walk over and give Grace a hug. "Thanks for bringing me home, I'm fine...you and Carrick go and enjoy the rest of your night" I tell her.

" Are you sure ?...we can stay, do you need me to give you something to help you sleep ?" She peers at me like I am a scared rabbit about to bolt.

" No, I'm good...I feel like I could sleep for a week...go home, I'll call you tomorrow" I tell them.

" Don't worry about anything, Ana" Carrick says giving me a hug, "I'll take care of everything."

I just nod and sit back down on the bed. Christian gets up to walk his parents out.

" Stay with Ana son, we can let ourselves out...oh and Taylor and Luke are back, they told me to let you know." Carrick says as he and Grace make their way down the hall to the elevator.

" Baby, I need to go talk to Taylor and Sawyer, will you be okay here for a few minutes ?" Christian wraps his hands around my shoulders and looks at me with sad grey eyes.

" Christian, I need to know what happened to Jack and what's going to happen now...don't shut me out !"

" Don't worry baby... I won't let anything happen to you, let me take care of you..." he kisses my forehead and pulls me against his chest.

" Christian," I step out of his embrace, " I killed Jack, I need to know what Taylor says, this is my life !" I plead

" Ok, but just listen to what Taylor says and don't worry about anything," he gives me a chaste kiss and walks us toward the door with his arm around my waist.

We walk into Christian's office and are joined by Taylor and Luke. They both look at me and give me a small smile before resuming their usual stoic military demeanor. I sit on the leather couch and Christian sits beside me holding my hand and running his thumb over my knuckles.

" Taylor" he says, " go ahead and tell Ana what happened after we left SIP."

" Ms Steele-" I hold up my hand, "Ana, please call me Ana," I interrupt before he gets too far.

" Ana...after you left the office, Luke entered and found Jack lying on the floor unresponsive. There was a large pool of blood under his head...he checked for breathing and a pulse and found none. Mr. Hyde was dead." Taylor states quietly.

I feel Christian grip my hand tightly, I am sure he is expecting me to break down again, but I hold back my tears. Come on Ana, my subconscious tells me, you need to man up and deal with this without the waterworks !

" Go on" I gesture to Taylor to continue his telling of today's events.

" When Mr Grey and I entered the office, I verifed that Mr Hyde had expired. Mr. Grey Sr then arrived and the police were called. We had a discussion about the handling of the situation and we decided that you did not need to be involved in an investigation. Sawyer took it upon himself to assume responsibility for Hyde's injuries..."

" What ! Wait a minute...did you just say that Luke admitted to killing Jack ?!" I am on my feet and looking back and forth between the three men in front of me.

" Ana" I point a finger in Christian's face " don't say it, I know you want to protect me Christian, but you all just lied to the police !" I shout at him.

" Anastasia, baby...calm down...everything will be fine. Sawyer was defending you, the police aren't charging him with anything...the investigation is just a formality." He grabs both my hands and tries to pull me onto his lap. I pull out of his grasp, " Christian, I am responsible for Hyde's death, yes it was self defense...but I should be held accountable...you had no right to lie to the police on my behalf !"

"And Sawyer" I turn and get in his face, " why would you do this ? Oh, and where were you when this whole disaster was happening ?" my voice rises and I can feel the anger building up inside me.

"Miss Steele..." I glare at Luke..."Ana...this is my fault...I should have been there to protect you...I will take responsibility...I...I have already given Mr. Grey my verbal resignation..." I hold up my hand to stop him there.

"Luke you aren't going anywhere ! I was the one who refused to let you be stationed by my desk, I was the one who has been putting up with Jack's creepy behaviour and didn't tell anyone...this is MY FAULT ! I scream in frustration and pull on my hair by the roots just like my control freak boyfriend.

"Ana calm down...look, whats done is done...Luke has already made a statement to the police, my dad is involved, we can't change our story now...just let us deal with it...you don't need anymore stress." Christian says as he pulls me back into his embrace.

" I'm just tired of you thinking I'm some poor defenseless child you have to take care of...I had been taking care of myself and Ray long before you entered my life...I am alot stronger than you give me credit for...I...I...I just killed a man for god's sake !" Without waiting for a response, I storm out of the office and head to the library to try and wrap my head around this crazy day.


	7. Chapter 7

50 Shades of Incarceration

A/N Hope this gives you an hint where I am going with this story. Edited for previous mistakes.

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 7

APOV

It's been a week since Jack's attack and I am going stir crazy. Of course my control freak boyfriend has kept me at home and refused to let me set foot in SIP . I don't even know if I even still have a position there. I should probably be updating my resume and start looking for another job. I know Christian would rather me stay at home and not work but that's not happening. He may have convinced me to move in with him when we found out I was pregnant but I have student loans to pay and I have to be able to support myself...just in case...

I think back to the interview with Detective Clark on the weekend, Christian made him come to Escala to talk to me, he refused to let me step one foot in the police station.

" _Miss Steele, can you tell me what happened at SIP yesterday afternoon ?" Detective Clark asks in his no nonsense manner._

" _Jack called me into his office to discuss my edits on a manuscript, he asked me to close the door and I told him I didn't feel comfortable with the door closed...he grabbed me by the arms and kissed me...I bit his tongue and then kneed him in the...uh...balls...when he went down I shoved him away from me...I think..." I feel Christian squeezing my hand tightly, I know he is warning me about what to say next._

" _I ran out of the room, grabbed my purse from my desk and ran outside as I knew Christian was there waiting for me...I don't remember anything after that til I woke up here at Escala."_

 _I hear Christian quietly release the breath he was holding._

The detective didn't really ask too many more questions, I guess Christian and his security had filled in the rest, I just had to confirm that Jack had been inappropriate on previous occasions but I explained that I didn't report him as I was new to the job and didn't want to cause problems. I'm sure Christian wanted to spank me when he heard that statement !

Yeah... I am going stir crazy with nothing to do and too much time to think. Grace had called and she took me to lunch this week so I was able to get out of the apartment for a bit but I need something to occupy my mind. Christian and I haven't even been intimate since I miscarried and I really need him...I don't even know if he still wants me anymore, especially after what happened with Jack Hyde. God Ana...don't go there ! I can't get the image of Jack hitting his head on his desk before I fled his office out of my brain.

I really need to talk to Christian when he gets home tonight and figure out what I am going to do about my job and our relationship.

CPOV

It's Friday and I am so glad this week is over. My last meeting today was with Jerry Roach at SIP. We have finalized the deal of GEH's acquistion of SIP , it was really a done deal when I pointed out that his blatant disregard for Jack Hyde's history of going through assistants like used condoms, led to the attack on my girlfriend. I could barely stand to be in the same room as the man let alone negotiate this deal with him. Thankfully, he has decided to retire at the end of the year and if Anastasia is ready, she can take over his role as CEO.

Of course Ana still has a job at SIP, in fact, she is taking over Jack's position as Editor. I hope I can convince her that it was Roach's idea and not my influence that got her the job. Turns out she was doing most of Jack's work and Roach noticed and still didn't fire the fucker ! I would fire him now if I didn't need him to mentor Ana in preparation for his retirement. That is if she doesn't kick my ass for buying SIP...oh well, I will just have to distract her with my sexpertise. God, I miss her...we haven't made love since she lost the baby. I was afraid I would hurt her, then after she was assaulted by Jack, I thought I should wait for her to make the first move...fuck...we really need to talk, I really have no idea how Ana is feeling.

I am logging off my computer and getting ready to head home when the intercom buzzes.

" Yes Andrea ?"

" Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you Sir."

I sigh and rub my hands over my face, the last thing I need today is to deal with the bitch troll, as Ana calls her.

" Send her in and you can head out Andrea, I will be leaving shortly. "

" Yes, Sir."

I look up as my office door opens and Elena struts in wearing her usual black, too tight, too short dress and high heels. I really look at her and wonder how I was ever attracted to her...I really was a screwed up teenager to have fallen under her spell...

" Christian darling" I hear as I get up and start packing my briefcase. " What do you want Elena ? I am getting ready to leave, I have to get home to Ana." I say in my Dom voice.

" That's why I am here Christian, Grace told me about what happened with Jack and that Ana had a miscarriage...really Christian, you got her pregnant ? I thought I taught you better than that !"

She tries to get close and put her hands on my shoulders. I shudder and back away all the while counting to ten in my head before I rip her head off. I can't believe my mother is still talking to her about Ana and I when she knows Ana doesn't like Elena, she just doesn't know why. I guess it is time I come clean with my parents about Elena and I, and break all ties with her.

"Elena, this is the last time I am going to say this...stay away from Ana and I. My life is no longer your business. You and I no longer need each other, I have moved on and suggest you do the same. I have decided to end our business relationship, I will gift you the salons, my lawyers will be in touch next week."

" What ? Christian...no...you need me...I am your friend...your only friend and I made you who you are today !" Elena points a finger in my face and I see she is shifting into Domme mode.

" NO ! I made me who I am today and Ana has only made me better...you just gave me a way to cope when I was an angry, horny teenager ! You stopped helping me when you got me stuck in this loveless lifestyle of BDSM !"

" Christian, love is for fools, you know that and will realize I am right when your precious Ana leaves you for all the drama you have brought to her life !"

" GET OUT ! You don't know what I need or want ! Stay away from Ana and I or you won't know what hit you ! My lawyers will contact you about the salons but we are done Elena !" I yell as I point toward the office door.

She huffs and walks toward the open door where she turns and looks at me." You are obviously upset with all that's been going on this week... I have to go out of town this weekend but I will come by next week and we can get back on track...good night, Christian," and she stomps out the door.

I am tempted to pick up the closest thing on my desk and throw it at her retreating figure but instead settle for yelling " TAYLOR GET IN HERE " at the top of my lungs.

Taylor immediately enters my office. He must of been waiting right outside.

" Did you hear any of that ?" I ask him.

" Yes sir, as soon as I saw her exit the elevator, I came and stood outside and made sure Andrea left."

" I want Elena placed on the proscribed visitors list, she is to be banned from all GEH properties and have the codes changed at Escala, let the concierge know she is no longer welcome and to call you if she shows up and refuses to leave." I tell him as I grab my jacket so we can head home.

" Ummm...Sir...you know she isn't going to go quietly..."

" I know Taylor...I need a favour...I've never asked you to do anything illegal...well until I asked you to lie to the police..."

" Sir...Christian...you know I consider you my friend, not just my boss...whatever you need, I have your back...Sir." I sigh and look into the eyes of my trusted CPO and yes...my friend.

" Taylor, no more sir, call me Christian, and I too consider you a friend and I need your help."

" It's Jason and how can I help you get that bitch troll out of your life for good ?" I see the smirk on his face and know he picked up that nickname for Elena from Ana.

" Elena said she is going out of town for the weekend, I need to know if she has any incriminating evidence of my lifestyle, I know she took pictures when I was younger... I need you to find them and destroy them so she has no leverage against me. I know she has a safe in her den and a locked cabinet in her playroom, that's probably where she would keep them."

" Don't worry about it sir.. ahh...Christian...I will take care of it...ummm...your security team have some skill sets that you probably don't want to know about..." He shrugs his shoulders and grins at me.

"Thank you Jason, I knew I could depend on you. " I reach out to shake his hand. He takes my hand and pulls me in for a bro hug, slapping my shoulder but avoiding my back.

" Your welcome and may I suggest you tell your family about Elena so your mother will stop sharing your life with her...they need to know for you to truly get her out of your life for good," he says.

" I know, I will...after I know she has nothing to hold over me. Ever since Ana told me she was pregnant I have slowly realized what she did to me was wrong. If that ever happened to my son I would murder the pedophile !" I pull my hair as this horrible thought runs through my brain.

Taylor/Jason lets out a big sigh. " About time you figured that out," he says, " and Christian , I am so sorry about the baby, I don't know how I would have coped if I had lost Sophie before I even got to know her." He doesn't look me in the eye as I start to tear up thinking about our lost child.

" I still can't believe they are gone, it really hasn't sunk in yet and Ana won't talk about it...I don't know what I am feeling..." I turn away from him and wipe me eyes.

" Maybe you and Ana need to talk to Flynn...couldn't hurt and maybe he can help...either way, I am here if you need to talk." Ok, where did my stoic CPO Jason Taylor go to ?

I let out a sob/chuckle and start toward the office door, "ok enough of this mushy moment, lets get home to our women !"

He snaps to attention and follows me to the elevator, " sir, yes sir !" he replies and I laugh as we descend to the parking garage.


	8. Chapter 8

50 Shades of Incarceration

Sorry I don't have a regular update schedule...just write when I'm bored or procrastinating in RL. I do have the next chapter done and will post soon.

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 8

TPOV

When we arrived at the Penthouse I left Christian to go find Ana and headed to the security office to talk to Sawyer. I was going to need his expertise to pull off the retrieval at Elena's house. I walk in the room and Luke has his feet up on the desk with his chair tilted back and he is sawing logs...eyes closed and his mouth wide open. I shake my head and kick the chair so he lands with a thud, waking him up.

" Huh, what, T...what are you doing man ?" he says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

" Really Sawyer ? Sleeping on the job ? Aren't you on thin ice as it is with the boss man ?" I bark at him.

" Sorry T...it's just really boring around here...Ana just hides in the library reading a book all day, doesn't come out except to make a cup of tea. I tried to get her to at least go for a walk to get her out of this place and she wouldn't go...said she didn't feel like it but I think she is afraid of being bombarded by paps. "

" Why ? Thanks to Christian's donation to the SPD and a few NDAs, we managed to keep the Hyde fiasco out of the news. "

" I don't know...she just hasn't been herself lately, I guess it started a few weeks ago which makes sense now that we know about the miscarriage. " He turns on the video feed of the library and we see Ana asleep on the sofa until Christian enters the room and leans down to kiss her forehead.

" Turn off that camera and pay attention, I need your help. " I look Luke in eye and with a straight face ask, " How are your safe cracking skills these days ? " He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

" Come on, " I say " you know I did a background check on you before Grey hired you...seems you had quite the interesting career before you straightened out and became a Seal before joining the FBI. That's probably why they recruited you. "

He actually manages to look a litte embarrassed.

" Umm, yeah that might have been one of their reasons...so who's safe do you need to get into ?"

" Let's call it Operation Take Down the Bitch Troll as you FBI guys like to name your investigations."

I see the smile on his face and know Luke Sawyer is up for the challenge and we spend the next hour plotting our mission.

APOV

I am woken by the familiar scent of my delicious boyfriend before I feel his kiss on my forehead.

I open my blue eyes to see his grey ones staring down at me, a furrow between his brows. My Fifty doesn't look happy, I wonder what happened now...and is he going to tell me about it or will I get his usual " Don't worry about it Ana " response.

" Hi " I say sitting up, " how was your day ?" Start simple Ana and build up to the drama I think as I mentally roll my eyes.

He sits beside me on the sofa and lets out a big sigh, running his hands through his messy hair.

" It was productive...and frustrating...and I am just glad to be home so I can spend time with my beautiful girlfriend. " He leans over and gives me a slow sweet kiss.

I break the kiss and look him in the eye.

" While I am glad you are home...Christian we need to talk before we get too...um...comfortable." I can feel the blush creep over my cheeks. I can't believe I am still shy about sex after all I have done with this man but I think that I always will be, it's just me. He sits back but grabs my hand in his.

" I know we need to talk...it's just been a long day and I am hungry...have you eaten today ?"

He gives me his Dom stare and I am tempted to roll my eyes at him.

"Of course I have eaten today Christian, I am not a child you know !"

" Oh, I know you aren't a child Miss Steele ," he says as he leers at my breasts.

Now I do roll my eyes and slap his shoulder. " Christian ! Behave !" I say, though I love when his playful side comes out.

He stands and offers his hand to pull me up.

" How about we go see what Gail has made for dinner and I promise we will talk after we eat."

xxxxx

We are sitting in the media room snuggled together on the couch under a blanket as CNN is on the TV, muted in the background .

" Ok, talk before I slip into a carb coma from Gail's yummy Mac'n'cheese, " I say as I stifle a yawn.

Christian laughs and says " She does make the best Mac'n'cheese. First I will tell you about my day but I want you to listen to everything I need to tell you before you go ballistic on me, promise me ?" He gives me his pouty look.

" I can't promise you that when I have no idea what you are going to say. " I look into his eyes trying to decipher where this is conversation is going.

" Ana , just listen to what I have to say then you can ask questions after I explain my reasoning for the decisions I made, okay ?"

" Ok, just get to the point Grey !" He gives me his Dom look this time before I can roll my eyes and I shut that down quick.

" So I met with Roach today..."

" Wait...what ? Why did you meet with my boss ?" I am now sitting up straight staring down at him relaxing against the back of the couch.

He pulls me back down to his chest and snuggles me into his side. " Shhhh, just listen for once," he says as he strokes my back.

" My meeting with Roach was to finalize the sale of SIP by GEH. Yes I bought SIP, the deal is done so get over it. We also discussed you going back to work and he wants to offer you...the now open...editor's position. I swear it was his idea, he brought it up before I even mentioned you."

I can't believe what I am hearing...oh hell, yes I can... this is my control freak boyfriend we're talking about. I mean we aren't even married and he bought the company I work for, next he will want me to run it !

" Turns out Roach knew you were doing most of Jack's work...I almost fired him for not firing Hyde since he knew most of the shit that guy was getting away with...only reason I didn't was he said he wanted to retire at the end of the year and I need him to train his replacement. "

I let out a groan, " please tell me that you have hired someone to replace Roach, someone that isn't me ?" He isn't looking me in the eye...that is not a good sign...

" Baby, you know I believe in you and think you can go far in the publishing world and I want to help you in anyway I can to make your dreams come true..." I see the pout on his face again and I need to stand my ground.

" Christian, I just want to read and edit books, not run a company. That's my dream. "

" Ok Ana, I will support whatever you decide, just don't dismiss the idea yet, see how things go after you start working as a Editor...which by the way, you can start your new job on Monday if you want. I'd rather have you stay home a bit longer but I know you are sick of being cooped up in the penthouse."

" Really ! I can start Monday !" I jump up and start doing my "happy dance". I can't wait to get back to work. Then it hits me... I got Jack's job which means I will have Jack's office and my mood takes a dive bomb which Christian notices immediately.

" What is it, what's wrong ? " he asks as he pulls me back down onto his lap.

" I just realized I will have to work out of Jack's office... I don't think I can go back in there ..." I whisper.

" No Anastasia, you will have a new office and it's only temporary anyway, SIP will be moving to GEH as soon as I can organize it. " Of course, my Fifty thinks of everything ...not sure about us working in the same building but I will leave that for another day...

" Alright, so what else happened today that you need to tell me about ? " I ask as I relax back in his arms.

He is silent for a moment then I hear " I had a visitor today... and I may have started a war..." he whispers in my ear and I wonder what the hell is gonna happen to us now...


	9. Chapter 9

50 Shades of Incarceration

I was going to update once a week but I am on a roll this weekend...3 chapters done...so enjoy this next one. I plan on updating again next weekend but may not be able to wait that long...I'm having too much fun !

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 9

APOV

It's ten am on Monday morning and I have just finished organizing my work space in my new office at SIP. I have taken over an empty corner office at the opposite end of the floor from Jack's old office so I won't have to pass by it everyday. Hannah has been reassigned as my assistant as her editor just went on maternity leave. I spent the first hour in a meeting with Roach making sure I was up to speed with all of Jack's authors. It was awkward at first but when Roach and I both realized that I really had been keeping Jack afloat, the tension eased and we had a productive meeting.

I am about to start on the pile of manuscripts on my desk when there is a knock at my door and Hannah sticks her head inside.

" Ana, you have a delivery out here. " She has a big smile on her face so I assume my dear boyfriend has sent me some over the top flower arrangement.

" Can you bring it in here or is it "billionaire sized ? " I giggled. Hannah knew about Christian and I, though I have tried to keep our relationship quiet to avoid the nasty gossip I know will ensue when everyone finds out, especially once it's public knowledge that he has purchased SIP.

" Sure...it's not too over the top, " she says as she turns back to her desk.

She walks back into my office carrying a gift bag with balloons attached to it that say "Congratulations". I open the bag and inside is a child's infant doll wrapped in a soft yellow blanket and a plain white envelope. Suddenly a shiver runs down my spine and I am 99% sure this did not come from Christian.

" Hannah, who delivered this ? " I try to keep my voice calm.

" Just the regular delivery guy...why, is something wrong ? " She frowns at me and tries to look in the bag.

" No, everything is fine, could you please ask Sawyer to come here and could you get me a cup of tea ? " I say as I put the bag behind my desk.

" Sure Ana, and let me know what you would like for lunch, I am going to run down to the deli around noon. " She turns to head out of the office.

" I will. Thanks Hannah. " I say and then collapse back in my leather chair. I pull the envelope out of the bag and open it slowly. A small white card falls on the desk. In familiar looking script are the words:

 _Anastasia,_

 _So sorry for your loss but you must realize it was a sign that you are not what Christian needs._

 _He will never be a father and will always need an outlet for his demons, one that only I can give him._

 _Walk away before you lose more than just an unborn child._

 _E_

I realize I am holding my breath when my head starts to buzz and I inhale deeply. The tears threaten to fall from my eyes and I wipe them as Luke enters my office.

" Miss Steele ? " he looks at me warily when he sees I am upset. " Is everything okay ? "

" No it's not, " I say and hand him the note card as I pull the doll out of the gift bag for him to see.

" Jesus Ana ! " he says reading the note, " I can't believe the nerve of that bitch troll ! "

I let out a snort at his use of my nickname for the evil witch Elena Lincoln.

" Listen , don't worry about her...um.. Taylor and I are taking care of it, but I am going to have to let Mr. Grey know about this..." he says and he actually looks nervous.

" Christian told me about his run-in with her on Friday and he didn't give me details but I assume that was what you and Taylor were working on this weekend while we hid out in the penthouse. "

" Yes ma'am..." I give him my 'don't call me ma'am' look, " Ana...we are in the process of getting her out of Mr. Grey's life for good, trust me, we want her gone just as much as you do. " He winks at me.

" Well sooner would be better than later, thank you Luke. " I give him a small smile and hand him the bag with the balloons still attached.

" Could you please dispose of this and I will call Christian and save you getting your ears blown off ? "

" Sure Ana. " He takes the offending object and leaves my office.

I sit for a minute and Hannah comes in with my tea. I take a sip and relax back in my chair. I realize I am not as upset as I thought...I am more angry than sad or hurt. Maybe I am just numb from the emotional overload of everything that has happened in the last month. But the only emotion I can relate to right now is anger and the more I think about it, the stronger it gets. How much more of this shit am I supposed to put up with ! I know I am a good person and I don't deserve all the crap that has been piled in my lap lately and I am tired of crying and feeling sorry for myself. I know I really haven't dealt with the loss of our little Blip only a few weeks ago and I know that I need to talk to Christian so we can grieve together and try to heal each other. But right now...anger is good...anger will get me through another day.

I decide not to ruin my first day back at work and wait to talk to Christian at home in private. I lose myself in a manuscript stopping only to eat the sandwich Hannah brings me from the deli at lunch.

Next thing I know it is 5 o'clock and my blackberry buzzes letting me know Christian is out front waiting for me. I grab my purse and jacket and head out, steeling myself for the inevitable meltdown of one Christian Grey.

CPOV

Today was a fairly easy day for a Monday so I decide to leave early and have Taylor pick up Ana on our way home. He and I had spent the morning going over what he and Sawyer had found at Elena's house over the weekend. Sawyer will be getting a huge bonus this month, between Hyde's death and now his successful infiltration of Elena's safe, I owe him big time. Taylor too, that man is as loyal as they come and I trust him with my life, with Ana's life.

I still can't believe the amount of "evidence" that they found in Elena's possession. Years of pictures and videos, not only of me but other young men some obviously underage. I only viewed a portion of what they had removed and I had to run to my office bathroom and vomit up my breakfast. I honestly believed that I was the only submissive that she had groomed at such a young age but it turned out I was just her favorite one. Ana had been right all along...Elena Lincoln was a pedophile...and I was going to make sure she paid for everyone that had suffered from her abuse, including me.

Luckily my security team was able to remove all evidence of my involvement with Elena and left behind enough that hopefully she won't notice anything missing...at least not before we have a plan to finally rid my life of her forever. Taylor kept a few pictures of Elena in her playroom with a variety young boys and thinks we should send them anonymously to our friend Detective Clark at SPD.

I just want to sever all business ties with her before it gets really ugly. That was the reason for my second meeting of the day with my legal team and Ros. I was going to gift Elena the salons but since she won't have much use for them when she is in prison, I am going to sell them to her biggest competitor for a song and bankrupt her so she won't be able to afford bail when the shit hits the fan.

I look up from my blackberry as Ana slides into the backseat of the Audi beside me. She doesn't give me her usual breath-taking smile, just says " hi" and sits back in her seat.

I grab her hand and kiss her fingers, " how was your day ? " I ask.

" It was...long...I just want to go home, pour a big glass of wine and soak in your big ass tub, " she sighs.

" Can I join you in my big ass tub Miss Steele ? I'll bring the wine..." I give her my panty-dropping smile.

" Yes Sir, " she giggles and I wrap my arm around her and we relax for the rest of the ride home.

APOV

I am lying back in the warm jasmine scented bubble bath with my eyes closed when I hear Christian enter the room and set the wine bucket next to the tub. He hands me a glass then slides in behind me. I hold my glass up as the water sloshes over the side of the tub trying to keep the suds out of my wine. I take a sip and lean back against the hard muscular chest behind me.

" So were you going to tell me about the delivery you received today ? " I hear whispered in my ear.

I roll my eyes...of course, Sawyer ratted me out...at least he waited til the end of the day.

" Yes, I just wanted to relax a bit before I opened that can of worms. " I take another big sip of my wine. " I assume Sawyer told you what it was and gave you the note ? "

" Yes he did, after he assumed that I already knew about it from you..."

" I was going to tell you tonight, I just didn't want you storming into my office on my first day back. Wait...why aren't you more upset ? I thought you would go thermonuclear when you found out..." I turn my head to look in his eyes.

He sighs and rubs his hand down his face. " Believe me, that was not the worst thing I found out involving that bitch today...I just don't want you to have to deal with her shit without me. " He kisses my temple and I relax back on his chest. I'm so glad we worked through his touch issues early in our relationship. I love being the only woman who has ever touched the chest of my sexy boyfriend.

" Christian, I was fine...I'm just so angry that she won't leave us alone and that she knew about Blip. I assume your mother told her...I just wish she was out of our lives forever. "

" She will be baby, Sawyer and Taylor are working on it. We have what we need to bring her down...as soon as GEH is no longer tied to her we will destroy her. "

" You know you will have to tell your parents, they will question why you are suddenly alienating her. "

" I know...I will...I just don't want to hurt them anymore..." I turn around in Christian's lap and smooth his hair back from his face. He looks at me with pain in those silvery grey eyes.

" Christian, your family loves you, I love you...we will all get through this together. " I lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips. He pulls me closer wrapping his arms around my back and deepens the kiss.

I moan into his mouth and he pulls away. " Don't stop " I whisper and lean forward to kiss him again.

" Are you sure Ana ?...we haven't...since Blip..." he stutters as he stares into my eyes.

" Please Christian...I need you...make me forget...just for a little while..." I plead, tugging on his hair.

Next thing I know I am rising in the cool air as he lifts me out of the tub and carries me to bed leaving a trail of bubbles behind...


	10. Chapter 10

50 Shades of Incarceration

Happy Canada Day to my fellow Canadians !

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 10

CPOV

Andrea and I have just finished going over my schedule for the day when Ros sashays into my office, not bothering to knock, of course.

" Christian, you got a minute, I have an update on Esclava..." she says as she plops down in the second chair in front of my desk.

" That will be all Andrea, thank you. " I dismiss her before Ros can go any further on the subject.

Andrea closes the door on her way out and I look at Ros, " So what have you got for me ? "

" I contacted the corporate headquarters of Esclava's main competitor, Intermezzo Salon Spa. They are interested in 2 of the 3 locations, the one in Kirkland is too far out of Seattle so they don't want to deal with it. I also found something...uh...hinky...when I looked at Esclava's financials. When was the last time we did an audit on Mrs. Lincoln's books ? " she says as she throws a file on my desk.

" I don't know...every time I ask to see her books lately she has conveniently forgotten to bring them to our meetings...what did you find ? " I open the file while she continues.

" The expenses for Kirkland are twice the Bravern Center but it's not making any money so I made a call to the manager at Kirkland, Franco, who said he only has 2 stylists left working there..."

" I thought Franco was working at Bravern..."

" Apparently Mrs. Lincoln promoted him to manager at Kirkland after the last one quit. However, it sounds like he is looking for another job as he isn't making near the money he was making at the other salon. Christian, I think she has been cooking the books and skimming off the top...I just don't know for how long. I was going to get accounting take a closer look. I'm sorry, I know she is your friend. " Ros's face looks like she has been sucking on a lemon.

I run my hands down my face and count to 10 in my head. I let out a deep breath.

" Not anymore, " her eyes widen, " this is what I want you to do. Sell the two salons to Intermezzo...I don't care what they offer, I want it finalized by the end of this week. As for Kirkland...ask Franco if he wants to buy it. If he thinks he can turn it around, tell him I will sell it for $1.00 and I will bankroll him for 6 months and then the salon is his and no longer part of GEH. If he's not interested, then shut it down, sell the building, and tell Franco I will pay his salary to be on-call for Grey functions and Mia's frequent hair color changes until he can find another job. "

Ros is looking at me like I have just told her I was moving GEH to Mars.

" Ahhh Christian...are you sure about this ? GEH will lose a chunk of change..." I hold up a hand to interrupt her. " Pocket change, the salons are just a drop in the bucket of GEH and again...I DON'T CARE...I just want them gone...by Friday Ros. " I throw the file back in her lap and she gets up and makes to leave.

" Oh and I promised Taylor and Sawyer that they could notify Mrs. Lincoln of the sale of the salons. I...owe them a favor. Let Taylor know when the paperwork is signed. "

At the door she turns around and now she has a big grin on her face.

" Someday you will have to tell me what Lincoln did to piss off 'The Christian Grey'. " She laughs and walks out of my office.

xxxxx

It's the end of the workday on Friday and I am logging off my computer to head out for the weekend.

Taylor is dropping me off at SIP and picking up Sawyer to go visit Elena at Esclava while I drive Ana and I home in her car. I signed off on the sale of Esclava to Intermezzo yesterday, they got a hell of a deal and I think the owner/operator is still in shock. He offered Ros free mani-pedis for the rest of her life! Franco turned down the offer to buy Kirkland, he said there was no business to drum up in that area so he will be coming to my parents' tomorrow to get all the ladies ready for the Coping Together Gala that my parents are hosting at their home in Bellevue. He locked the doors of the Kirkland location yesterday and it will remain locked until the building is sold.

I meet Taylor at the elevator after I tell Andrea to have a good weekend. I still laugh at the expression she gets on her face when I say please and thank you like a "normal" person. I call it the "Ana Effect".

" Are you ready for your phone to blow up tonight, Sir ? " Taylor says as we make our way down to the parking garage.

" Yes and I plan to shut it off as soon as Ana and I get to Escala. I may even keep it off all weekend. If Ros needs to get in touch, I'll tell her to call you. Besides, I will see her tomorrow at the Gala. "

" You know, when you don't answer her calls, Elena will show up at the penthouse after we give her the news that she is out of business. "

" Which is why I want you to change the codes at Escala when you get back and I will talk to the concierge and tell them she is no longer allowed access to the penthouse. I will talk to my Dad this weekend about getting a restraining order if it goes that far. I plan on telling them about my...ahhh...relationship with Elena on Sunday...chances are I won't need it as my parents will probably want to kill her. " I pull my hair just thinking about how that conversation may pan out.

" What about the gala ? Think she will show up and make as scene...what am I saying, of course she will show up..." Taylor grimaces at that thought.

" Actually, I checked the guest list and she didn't RSVP. I heard there is a BDSM convention in Tacoma this weekend, hopefully that will keep her occupied. But bring in the extra security team tomorrow night and keep an eye out for her...just in case. " He raises an eyebrow when I mention the convention.

" When do you want me to send our anonymous tip to the Seattle PD about the Bitch Troll's...um...personal life ? "

" Not til Monday or Tuesday, I want to warn my parents first but I want to wait til after the Gala...no sense ruining their entire weekend. "

" Sir...Christian...I think you are doing the right thing. And don't worry about your parents...I think they will surprise you. " He stops and opens the door of the Audi for me. " And you will have Ana by your side to help you through this. "

" I hope you are right Jason. "

xxxxx

APOV

I am in Christian's old bedroom at Grey Manor in Bellevue getting ready for tonight's gala. Franco has already styled my hair into a sleek updo with a few curls framing my face. Mia offered to do my makeup and I actually took her up on it because I am tired of looking so pale, I'm starting to look like a ghost...or a vampire. I really need a vacation somewhere warm, on a beach, so I can get some color and maybe relax and forget about all the drama...hhhmmmm...wonder if I can convince my billionaire boyfriend to take a vacation. Who am I kidding, I just have to say the word and we'd be on a plane to Bora Bora by midnight.

I slip into the silver satin gown that Christian picked out for me and am struggling with the zipper when said billionaire boyfriend enters the bedroom.

" Hey, can you help me with this zipper, I think it is stuck. " I say as he walks up behind me. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the nape of my neck.

" I'd rather be unzipping this dress..." he whispers in that sexy panty-wetting voice of his.

" So would I but we don't have time for that...you know Mia will be banging on that door any minute now. " He zips me up and I turn to face him. He pulls me in for a searing kiss then reluctantly pulls away. As he does we hear a knock at the door and a girly voice yell " Ana ! You ready ? "

" You are right as always Miss Steele, " he gives me another quick peck on the lips and whispers in my ear, "Laters."

" Laters, " I whisper back, then yell, " Yes Mia, come in. "

Mia walks in and looks at Christian, still in his jeans and t-shirt.

" Chris, why aren't you ready, what are you guys doing in here ?...oh...nevermind...I don't want to know. Hurry up, the first guests are starting to arrive ! " She is bouncing up and down in her 5 inch heels, I'd break my neck in those heels if I had her bubbly energy.

" I had to coordinate with security Mia, I just got done and am going to change now. Unlike you ladies, it will only take me 10 minutes to get ready. " He smirks at her.

" Whatever...Ana come with me...I want you to meet some of my friends, " she says as she grabs my arm and starts pulling me toward the door.

" Mia ! Leave her alone ! Ana can meet your entourage later..."

I grab my clutch and let Mia drag me along. " It's okay Christian, I will see you downstairs in a few minutes," and wave to him as I am pulled out the door.

xxxxx

The gala is in full swing and I am amazed at the transformation Grace has made to Grey Manor for the event. I have been here for Sunday dinner a few times but this event is the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. The huge tent in their sprawling backyard is decorated with chandeliers and candles and so many flowers she must have bought out half the florists in Seattle. Everything is just so beautiful and elegant, I almost have to pinch myself to believe I am really here.

And Christian, looking so HOT in his tuxedo, has not left my side all evening. He is making sure I have a drink when I need a refill and helped me with the daunting task of choosing which utensil to use for each course of the decadent dinner. We even shared a piece of chocolate cake for dessert...well, I had two bites before he inhaled the rest.

The wait staff is clearing the tables while the band is setting up for a night of dancing under the stars just outside the tent.

I decide I need to use the restroom before the dancing starts and I stand and say " Excuse me, I'll be right back, " to the Grey family sitting around our table.

" Wait, where are you going ? " My overprotective Fifty grabs my hand to stop me.

I lean down and whisper in his ear, " I need to pee, I'll be right back. "

" I'll go with you, " he says and goes to stand. I push on his shoulder to keep him in his seat.

" Christian, I can go to the bathroom by myself...stay here and talk to Elliott, he looks kinda lonely. "

Elliot came stag tonight. He and Kate are on " a break", rather Kate has moved on to the next conquest and Elliot just doesn't know it yet. I love my best friend but she is probably going to lose the best thing that ever happened to her. And I refuse to get in the middle of their drama when I have enough of my own.

" I'll be right back," I say as I lean over and give Christian a peck on the cheek. I head toward the back of the house choosing to use the restroom inside versus the temporary facilities for the party guests.

I wash my hands and check my hair and makeup and decide I look presentable before exiting the bathroom in Christian's old room and enter into the main hall on the second floor. I am about to head downstairs when I hear the front door of the manor slam shut below me. I am wondering if it's a late party guest arriving or maybe someone lost and wandering around Grace and Carrick's home ?

" Hello, is someone there ? " I call out.

I see a figure approach the bottom of the staircase but the light is off in the foyer below so I can't see who it is.

I hear the clack of high heels as they climb the stairs towards me. As the person enters the light shining down from above me, they raise their head and I am staring into the rage filled face of one Elena 'Bitch Troll' Lincoln...

Oops...cliff hanger...sorry :p


	11. Chapter 11

50 Shades of Incarceration

Happy July 4th to my American peeps ! Bonus chapter for the holiday since I won't be updating this weekend.

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 11

APOV

Crap, this is not going to be good, I think to myself as Elena approaches the top of the stairs. Now I am wishing I had let Christian come inside with me like he wanted. Ok Ana...time to put on your Big Girl panties and deal with the Bitch Troll, do not let her walk all over you...I mentally give myself a pep talk and take a deep breath as she points her bony finger in my face.

" YOU ! You did this ! " She hisses at me. " This is all your doing...Christian would have never done this if he wasn't mesmerized by your pathetic face. Why he is interested in a mousey thing like you I will never understand...you must have some magic pussy to attract my Christian !" She is so mad she is spitting in my face, yuck !

" First of all, Mrs. Lincoln, I have no idea what you are talking about...second, he is not YOUR Christian and he hasn't been yours for a very long time ! " I slap her finger away from my face.

" I made that angry boy into the successful man he is today, he owes me EVERYTHING ! Without me, he would be in jail or worse..." She is starting to yell and I wonder if anyone downstairs can hear her.

" No, your wrong ! Christian is responsible for his success despite what you did to him ! You are nothing but an evil pedophile and I won't let you hurt him anymore ! I don't know what he did but I am sure you deserved it !" I can't help myself, now my voice is raised and I am pointing a finger in her face.

" He sold my salons and left me with nothing and it is all your fault ! Someone needs to teach you your place...you're just another challenge to him...a new submissive he can train to do his bidding. You just aren't a very good one but I can change that !" Shit, I knew Christian said he was cutting ties with her but he didn't tell me it was a done deal... a heads up would have been nice !

" I am not his submissive, I am his GIRLFRIEND, we are in love not a contractual relationship. He is done with you and your lifestyle, Elena, you need to get over it and move on. I'm sure you already have another under-age boy waiting in the wings !" Okay, that was probably going a little too far but she was pissing me off !

" YOU LITTLE BITCH !" she screams and grabs me by the forearms. Her perfectly manicured nails are digging into my skin and I'm sure she will leave marks. She is shaking me and screaming in my face " You will pay for this, he is MINE ! " She pulls one hand back and I know she is aiming for my face with those razor sharp talons.

For the second time in a month, I am thanking Raymond Steele for insisting on training me in self defense after I returned from Texas and husband number 3. Before she can make contact, I grab her wrist that is still holding my arm with both hands and bend it backwards as hard as I can. She lets out a screech and grabs for my hands but before she can touch me I shove her backwards with all my might.

At the last second I realize we are standing right at the top of the elegant marble staircase leading down to the marble tiled foyer.

I watch in horror as her arms flail as she grabs only air before landing on her back three steps below me. She then tumbles head over feet down the rest of the steps finally landing with a sickening thud at the bottom. All I hear is silence and then I see the blood slowly pooling beneath her head and I let out a blood curdling scream...

I don't know how long I am standing there staring at the battered body of Elena Lincoln before I see Christian entering the foyer, obviously looking for me. I see him look up and see me at the top of the stairs before everything starts to go gray and I crumple backward and land in a heap on the hall carpet.

CPOV

Ana is taking forever to get back from the restroom so I head inside to check on her. Elliot really wasn't in the mood for talking, he was on his third or fourth or fifth scotch and already slurring his words so I left him to his drinking. I don't see Ana on the first floor so figure she must have gone up to my old bedroom. Suddenly, I hear an ear-piercing scream coming from up above me. As I sprint into the front foyer to take the stairs to the second floor, I see Ana standing at the top of the stairs. She is as white as a sheet and has a look of absolute terror on her face.

" ANA, what's wrong ?! Are you..." Before I can finish my question, I see her eyes roll back in her head and she is falling backward toward the carpeted floor. I take off running to try to catch her but am stopped when my foot kicks on something at the bottom of the stairs. I manage to catch myself on the bannister before I face plant and I look down to find what tripped me. I see a body dressed all in black with familiar looking bleached blonde hair. Then I see the blood on the marble tile surrounding her head, the same second it registers that I am staring down into the lifeless eyes of Elena Lincoln.

It takes about 60 seconds for my brain to comprehend what has happened. I leap up the stairs to find Ana lying on her side looking like she is sleeping peacefully. I run my hands over her head to check for any injury from her fall. I let out the breath I am holding when I am sure that she is unharmed and probably passed out from shock. I hold her in my arms as I pull my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial.

" Sir ?" I hear as I bring the phone to my ear. " Taylor, get Sawyer and my father and get to the front foyer of the house, NOW !" I yell and then hang up the phone. I wrap Anastasia in my embrace and try to avoid looking at the carnage at the bottom of the stairs.

" Oh Ana, " I moan, "what have you done now ?" I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. Not for the bitch troll, whatever feelings I had for her ended when I learned about the photos in her safe and that she was stealing from GEH. No, I am crying for the love of my life...poor, innocent Anastasia who's life has only turned to hell since she met me...I'm sure she will finally realize that I am no good for her and leave me. And I really can't blame her...

xxxxx

TPOV

I am walking the perimeter outside of the tent checking in with the rest of the security team when my phone buzzes. I look at the screen and see the boss's name, " Sir ?" I answer.

" Taylor, get Sawyer and my father and get to the front foyer of the house, NOW !" Christian screams in my ear and then he hangs up. Fuck ! That didn't sound like the controlled CEO Christian, that was a panicked cry for help. I dial Sawyer and when he picks up I yell, " Grab Carrick Grey and bring him inside to the front foyer NOW !"

I hang up and run across the terrace, through the french doors at the back of the house and down the main hall to the foyer. It's dark in here so I reach over and hit the light switch to my right. The large chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling above me illuminates the open space. I look up and see a weeping Christian Grey sitting on the floor at the top of the stairs with, what looks like, a sleeping Ana lying in his arms. He is looking toward the bottom of the steps and I glance down to see a female body lying in an awkward heap with a congealing pool of blood underneath her head.

Holy Fuck ! Is that the Bitch Troll ? What the hell ? I am trying to compute what I am seeing when I hear footsteps approach behind me. I turn to make sure it is Luke and Mr. Grey, I don't want anyone else witnessing this scene before I can determine what the hell happened.

" T, what's going on ?" Sawyer asks before he turns the corner and enters the foyer, Carrick Grey close on his heels. Before I can open my mouth, he looks past me and I see it on his face, the moment he notices the motionless body lying at the base of the stairs.

" Shit, shit , SHIT !" Explodes from his mouth and he crosses the foyer. He carefully avoids the blood and leans down and picks up Elena's arm by the wrist. I assume he is checking for a pulse and finds none when he looks at me and shakes his head.

I glance back at Carrick who is looking at the scene with a frown on his face like he is looking at a puzzle that he can't solve. Comprehension finally dawns on him and he cover his face with his hands and is shaking his head. His lips are moving and I think I can faintly hear " nonononono ". All of this happens in probably the span of one to two minutes when I realize I have to take control of the situation. I look at my watch and see it is midnight, the evening's festivities should be wrapping up soon.

" Luke , call Ryan and Reynolds, get Ryan to come inside and keep everyone away from this part of the house. Have Reynolds find Mrs. Grey and tell her there is a security situation and she needs to announce that the party is over. Make sure all the guests leave via the walkway at the side of the house. DON'T let Grace or any of the other Greys in here. If she asks for Carrick, say he is assisting me with the situation. " I turn to Mr. Grey Sr.

" Sir, I need you to go check on Christian and Ana. Be careful...going around the body. " Carrick's head snaps up and he seems to shake himself out of his daze. He walks toward the stairs making a wide circle around Elena and then bolts up the steps.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and pray for a miracle.


	12. Chapter 12

50 Shades of Incarceration

A/N: I don't know when I will post next chapter, have only written half and am stuck trying to get it to go in the direction I intended. Hope you like this one !

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 12

APOV

I hear voices and think 'who is Christian talking to in the midde of the night ?' I slowly open my eyes and realize I am lying in Christian's arms but this is not our bedroom at Escala. I see the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and know I am still at Grey Manor. Then it all comes back to me in slow motion... Elena entering the foyer and coming up the stairs...her yelling and grabbing me...me grabbing her wrist and pushing her away from me...

I suddenly sit up, scaring Christian, and look down the stairs to where the body of Elena Lincoln is still lying motionless and deathly quiet.

" Ana ! Are you okay ? Did she hurt you ? " Christian is running his hands all over me checking for injuries.

" Shhhheee grabbbed meeee " I take a deep breath to try to calm down enough to form a sentence.

" She grabbed my arms and was getting ready to slap me...I was afraid so I got a hold of her wrist and bent is back so she would let go of me. " I start to tear up, " I pushed her away...I forgot we were at the top of the stairs and she fell backward...Christian ? Is she okay ? She hasn't moved since she landed there..."

I see Christian close his eyes and breath deeply, when he opens them I now notice his eyes are red from crying. He has a tortured look on his face and I know I have my answer.

" Oh God, is she, is she dead ? Did I...did I kill her Christian ? No, no, there must be a mistake...has anyone checked ? Tried to wake her up ? Where's Taylor ? He can check..." I am starting to panic because I am not sure if that look on my boyfriend's face is because his so called friend is dead or because his maybe soon to be ex-girlfriend was the one that killed her.

" Ana, " he says and then pulls me back into his arms, wrapping me tight in his embrace. " Shhhhh " he whispers in my ear. " I'm so sorry, baby..." Huh...why is he apologizing to ME ? I made this mess !

" Ana ? " I hear my name called behind me and turn to see Carrick hovering over us. I look into his eyes and see him morph into lawyer mode.

" Can you tell me what happened and why were you fighting with Elena ? I don't understand how this could happen..." he starts pulling on his hair, so that's where Christian gets that from.

" She was yelling at me, saying I was to blame for Christian selling her salons...I didn't even know he had finalized the sale yet. She just kept screaming at me..." I look to my boyfriend as I am not sure what to say next. I know Christian said he was going to tell his family about the bitch troll but I don't think he meant them to find out this way.

" Christian, why did you sell Esclava ? I thought you had a good business relationship with Elena...what changed ? And why would she blame Ana ? This isn't making any sense !" I can see the frustration on Carrick's face and I look again to Christian to tell me what to do or say. I don't want to reveal his secret but I don't like the way Carrick is looking at me...I might need to find a new attorney.

" Dad, " he sighs and wipes the tears from his face, " there are some things I have to tell you...I planned to talk to you and Mom tomorrow after dinner. I didn't want to ruin the Gala for Mom..."

" Son, you know you can tell us anything, I know...you have kept your distance from us all these years but we have always, will always be here for you. " Carrick puts a hand on Christian's shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

" You may not feel that way after I tell you... " I hear Christian whisper so low Carrick can't hear him.

xxxx

TPOV

As soon as the last guest has gotten into their luxury vehicle and departed Grey Manor, I gather the remaining Greys in the kitchen. I pull Elliot aside before I address Mrs. Grey, Mia and Kate.

" Mr Grey, " he rolls his eyes at me, " Elliot, there's been an accident...Elena is dead. "

" What the fuck Taylor ! I didn't even see the ugly bitch here tonight...what happened ? " He says a little too loudly.

" What's going on Taylor ? " Mrs. Grey asks. " Tell me why I had to kick out 200 party guests early ? "

" Yeah, what's the deal, Mr. Security ? " Now the nosy Ms. Kavanaugh puts her two cents in.

" Ok, first of all, Ms. Kavanaugh, may I remind you of the NDA you signed ? What I am about to tell you doesn't leave this house. " I glare at Katherine as she rolls her eyes at me. What's with these people and all the eye-rolling ?

" Ma'am, there has been an accident. Ana...got into an...altercation with Mrs. Lincoln...there was a struggle and Mrs. Lincoln fell...down the front stairs. " I say as gently as possible under the circumstances.

" Elena ! She fell...where is she ? Have you called an ambulance ? Why didn't you come get me ? Did you forget I am a doctor ? Take me to her right now !" Grace Grey demands.

" Dr. Grey, " I say, yeah I did forget she was a doctor but unless she can raise the dead, she wasn't going to be much help to the bitch troll now. " I'm afraid there is nothing you can do...Mrs. Lincoln didn't survive the fall. Look I need you all to stay here, the police are on the way. I will send your husband back here to update you. "

I turn and head back to the front foyer before any of them can question me more. I pass Ryan guarding the hall entrance to the foyer just as the doorbell rings. I nod at Ryan and he goes and opens the door revealing Detective Clark and a woman I presume is his partner.

" Mr. Taylor, this is Detective Marsh, what brings us out here tonight ? I heard there was a charity event going on this evening, did someone run off with the donation box ? " he chuckles.

" No sir, I'm afraid there has been another accident. " I turn toward the stairs and see Luke is standing beside the body which is now covered with a sheet. Mr. Grey Sr is sitting half way up the stairs and Christian and Ana have disappeared. I hope they haven't gone far...I send Christian a text letting him know the police have arrived.

XXXXX

CPOV

I pick Ana up and carry her to my old bedroom. I need to get her away from that horrifying scene. I set her down on the bed and tell her I will be right back. I go to the linen closet in the hall and pull out a sheet, hopefully it's not one of mother's good ones. I go back to the stairs and call to Luke who is still standing there staring at Elena.

" Luke, cover her up with this," I toss him the sheet, " I'm going to get Ana cleaned up. "

" Mr. Grey ! Don't let her take a shower..we might need any evidence that Elena may have left behind. "

" Oh...right, okay. " I turn and go back to the bedroom. Ana is still sitting on the bed staring out the window. " Baby, why don't you get out of that dress ? I've got some old sweats and a t-shirt you can change into. I'm going to put your gown in the dress bag...um...we may need to give it to the police. "

" What ? Why would they want my dress ? " Ana turns and I see the tears running down her face.

" Luke said...they may need it for evidence..." I don't want to upset her anymore but know I need to keep her in the loop. " Taylor just texted me, Detective Clark is here, do you feel up to talking to him ? I don't think I can stall him this time ." I am pacing the room and pulling my hair.

Ana gets up and wraps her arms around me. " I'm so sorry Christian...I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted her to let go of me. I...I know she was your friend..."

What ? She's trying to comfort ME ? Oh Ana, you are too good a person to have to put up with all my shit ! I pull her closer and inhale her sweet scent that always calms me down. I look down into her eyes and lean in to give her a soft kiss. " Ana, stop...I'm sorry, I never should have got involved with her then none of this would have happened. I realized that she was never my friend...she just wanted to control me by making me think I was in control by choosing her lifestyle. You did nothing wrong except defend yourself from a threat that I brought into your life. If anyone is at fault, it's me. " I close my eyes and take a deep breath. " I am going to go downstairs, go ahead and change and I will come get you after I talk to the detective. " I turn and walk out of the room before she can reply.

APOV

Christian turns and walks out before I can say anything. Great, he's shutting down, it felt like the temperature in here dropped 20 degrees when he let me go. I sigh and go look in the closet for something to wear. I find an ancient pair of sweatpants and a Harvard t-shirt and take them into the bathroom to change. I look in the mirror and my face is a mess...black raccoon eyes from my mascara and my sleek updo is half falling down. I wash my face and find a brush to try to fix my hair. I end up pulling out the pins and putting it up in a messy bun. I change into Christian's clothes and take my silver gown and lay it on the bed. I will deal with it later.

I doubt Christian is in a hurry to come back so I decide to go find out what is happening downstairs.

I really don't want to see Elena lying in a pool of blood again but who am I kidding...I don't think I will ever get that image out of my head even if I live to be one hundred ! I feel a chill run down my spine and wrap my arms around myself, wincing when I touch the scratches on my upper arms where she grabbed me. Crap, I forgot about them. I guess I should leave them for now in case I need to show them to the police.

I open the door to the hall and hear voices from below...mainly the angry voice of my CEO boyfriend.

" No ! She is too upset right now, we will meet with you tomorrow at Grey House, you can interrogate her then ! " I hear Christian demand of Detective Clark.

" Mr Grey, that's not possible this time, this is the second 'accident' involving Ms. Steele and an untimely death in less than a month. We need to speak with her tonight. My partner can do the interview if you prefer a woman talk to her. But that's all the slack I can give you this time. " I hear the detective say in a reasonably calm voice.

" Do you know how much money I have donated to the Seattle PD ? I am going to call the Commissioner ! " Oh no, I need to shut this down before the thermonuclear billionaire gets arrested for bribing a police officer.

" Christian !" I yell from the top of the stairs, " I'm fine, I can answer their questions now. "

" Anastasia, you need to rest..." I hold up my hand to stop him and head down the stairs. As I pass Carrick, he gets up and follows me. I notice that the body of Elena is gone but the puddle of blood remains and I give it a wide berth.

" I just want to get this over with, I'm fine I promise, " I say as I wrap my arm around his waist and face the detectives.

" Is there someplace where Detective Marsh can talk to Ms. Steele alone ? " Detective Clark asks.

" Hell no ! I am staying with her ! " Christian yells and pulls me against his chest.

" I assume I can have my lawyer present when you question me ? " I ask and the detective nods yes.

I look at Carrick and raise my eyebrow silently asking if he is still representing me.

" We can use my office, " Carrick answers, " Christian go find the rest of the family and let them know what is going on, Ana will be fine with me. " He turns and directs the police towards his study.

" Go talk to your Mom, she's probably going crazy, I will be okay with your Dad. I just want to get this over with. " I give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. I point him in the direction of the kitchen and give him a smack on the ass to get him moving.

" Ms. Steele ! Behave ! " He turns to look at me, " Baby, come get me if you need me, okay ? " He looks at me with his lost boy look that always makes my heart hurt.

" I will, really I'm fine...what's the worst that can happen ? They handcuff me and throw me in the back of a squad car ? " I roll my eyes at myself...oops, this is probably not the time to joke with him about getting arrested...


	13. Chapter 13

50 Shades of Incarceration

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 13

APOV

I enter Carrick's study and take a seat on the couch facing the desk where Carrick is seated in his leather office chair. Detective Marsh is seated in a chair to my right and Detective Clark is standing behind me leaning on the wall by the door. Marsh takes out a mini recorder and places it on the edge of the desk.

" Ms. Steele, I am going to record this conversation. " She pushes a button on the recorder. " This is Detective Alexa Marsh interviewing Ms..."

" Anastasia Rose Steele, " I provide my full name before she asks the obvious question.

" It is 0100 hrs on September 9, 2011 and we are currently at Grey Manor in Bellevue Washington. Also present for this interview is Detective Mason Clark and Carrick Grey, the attorney representing Ms. Steele." She speaks softly but clearly. " Ms. Steele, can you tell me what occurred here this evening between yourself and the deceased, Elena Lincoln ? "

" Umm...yes...I had come inside the house to use the restroom. I was about to come back downstairs when I heard the front door slam shut. The light was off in the foyer so I couldn't see anything...I called out hello, thinking maybe one of the party guests had got lost. I saw someone coming up the stairs towards me. When she got closer I saw it was Mrs. Lincoln. " I take a deep breath and clear my throat.

" What happened next ? " Detective Marsh asks.

" She...she pointed her finger at me and started yelling at me, she kept saying 'it was my fault'. I told her I didn't know what she was talking about and I didn't. She told me that Christian had sold her chain of salons and she was blaming me. I didn't know that he had completed the sale, he had talked about getting out of the business with her but I had no idea that he had already cut ties with her. I tried to tell her I knew nothing about her salons but she wouldn't listen to me. She just kept screaming and spitting in my face. Then she grabbed me by the arms and was shaking me saying I was going to pay. "

" She brought one hand back and I knew she was going to strike my face so I grabbed her other wrist and bent it back so she would let go of me. She tried to grab my hands and I just...I just wanted to get her away from me so I pushed her...I...I...forgot..." the tears flood my eyes again. Carrick gets up and hands me a handkerchief. I take it and wipe my eyes while I compose myself. " I forgot we were standing at the top of the stairs...Elena fell backwards...before I could grab her she was tumbling down the stairs, " I finish in a whisper.

" Do you know why Mrs. Lincoln would blame you for Mr. Grey selling her salons ? Did you have any previous contact with Mrs. Lincoln ? " the detective asks.

" No, not really. I had met her a couple of times before, with Christian. "

" What happened those times ? "

" Christian took me to one of her salons, when we first started dating. I needed a haircut and he said he knew a place...I saw her there but didn't speak to her. We ended up leaving before I got my hair done. "

I don't mention that I left after I realized we were in the bitch troll's salon. " One other time she came to Escala, Christian's penthouse, while I was there. She wanted to talk to Christian about...business, I guess. She didn't want to discuss whatever it was in front of me so I left them to talk and went into the library to read. We barely said a few words to each other. I did get the impression that she didn't like me much. " And the feeling was mutual but I keep that to myself.

" Why did you feel that she didn't like you ? What was the nature of Mr. Grey's relationship with Mrs. Lincoln ? " I see Detective Clark lean a little closer out of the corner of my eye. Shit, how am I going to answer that question. I need to stall while I think how to answer without exposing Christian's past.

I look at Carrick and clear my throat again. " Could I have some water ? " I ask him. He walks over to the bar in the corner of the room and opens a small fridge grabbing a bottle of water and a glass. He pours me some and hands me the glass. I take a sip while I try to figure out what how to answer her. I stare into my glass as I say, " it was just a feeling. Both times I met her she couldn't remember my name, she called me Anabelle and Stacey, like it wasn't worth her time to learn my name. "

" Both times ? You said you only spoke to her once ? " I look up and see the confusion on the detective's face.

Carrick finally opens his mouth and says, " Didn't you meet Elena at dinner here one Sunday ? She arrived late, then Christian got a call from work and you two left shortly afterward I recall. " He looks at me for confirmation.

" Umm...yes, that was when she called me Stacey, I think, after Dr. Grey introduced us. I corrected her, said my name was Ana, but that was about all of our conversation. Like you said, Christian and I left shortly after she arrived. "

" And what was Mr. Grey's relationship with Mrs. Lincoln like ? " She's not letting that one go. I take another sip of water and respond without looking at the detective.

" You will have to ask Christian that question. He told me that Mrs. Lincoln was an old family friend and that they were business partners. That's all I can tell you about their relationship. " I look up and see Alexa Marsh look over at Detective Clark. Some message seems to pass between the two then she turns back and looks at me again.

" What happened after Mrs. Lincoln fell down the stairs ? " she asks.

" She...landed at the bottom and she...wasn't moving. I started screaming and I heard Christian calling my name, then everything went black until I woke up in Christian's arms on the floor at the top of the stairs. "

" And you have no idea why Mrs. Lincoln blamed you for Mr. Grey dissolving their business partnership ? " she questions me again.

I look at Carrick who I know is no help as he looks like he is wondering the same thing. Even though he has been nothing but nice and supportive to me, I can't help thinking that Elena may have planted the idea in his mind that I was only with Christian for monetary reasons. I know she felt threatened by me, as I wasn't one of her subs that she could control and Christian had been pulling away from her since we met. She had to know that sending me that note and doll would push him farther away, not bring them closer. I didn't want to mention the gift she sent me until I talked to Christian as I had no idea how much he planned on telling his family about his past with Elena.

" I just know that Christian had been distancing himself from Elena since he and I met, maybe she was jealous of our relationship. I don't know, again you will have to speak to Christian about his involvement with Mrs. Lincoln. " I see Carrick give me a funny look before he puts his impassive lawyer face back on.

Detective Clark steps forward and says, " Detective Marsh, can I speak with you for a moment ? Excuse us, " he says and turns around and walks out of the study followed by Marsh.

Carrick's POV

" Ok Ana, I am going to ask you this, not as Christian's father but as your lawyer...what the hell was going on between you and Elena Lincoln ! " I don't mean to snap at the poor girl but some things just don't add up and I need to get to the bottom of this. I see Anastasia take a deep breath then chew on her bottom lip. I can see why Christian is so enamored with her, she really is a beautiful young woman even without makeup and wearing my son's old clothes. Hey, I may be old enough to be her father and married to the love of my life but I am still a man that appreciates beauty.

" Mr Grey..." I give her a stern look. " Carrick, it really isn't my story to tell...Christian was planning on explaining everything to you and Grace tomorrow. " She looks at me, pleading with her eyes for me to let this go.

" Ana, I need to know what is really going on if I am going to represent you if there is an investigation. That said, anything you tell me will be protected by attorney-client priviledge, I won't be able to discuss it with anyone. "

" Even Grace ? " She raises an eyebrow at me.

I sigh, " yes, even Grace, though I may be sleeping on the couch for a few nights if she finds out. "

" You have to promise me that you won't bombard Christian with questions...he needs to tell you in his own way...I don't want him to hate me for telling his secret. " She whispers the word 'secret'.

Geez, what has my son got himself involved in now ? And do I really want to know ? I take Ana's hand and squeeze it in mine. " I promise I won't say anything until Christian comes to me and tells me his story. "

" Ok...I will just tell you the short version, all you really need to know...ummm...Christian was in a relationship with the bi...I mean Mrs. Lincoln. It ended...a few years ago and he said they are just friends and business partners now. However, I believe that she still wants to be more than friends with him and that is why she didn't like me...I was a threat to her and Christian's 'relationship'. " She looks at me warily, afraid of my reaction.

I am trying to comprehend what she said. Christian and Elena were in a relationship ? A romantic relationship ? And it ended a few years ago ? Christian is 26 years old, we thought Ana was his first girlfriend...he's never been seen with another woman in public...except ELENA LINCOLN !

I squeeze her hand tighter. " Ana...how long were they... involved romantically ? "

She lets out a huff and says under her breath, " there was nothing romantic about it. " Then looks at me before she spits out, " 6 years. "

SIX YEARS ! So if it ended a few years ago that would make him still a teenager when it started. I think back to Christian's teen years...the drinking, the fighting, until Grace and I were at our wits end and didn't know what to do with him. That was until he started working that summer for the Lincolns...

" Fuck ! He was fifteen when he started hanging out at that bitch's house, we thought the manual labor would tire him out, give him something to do besides drink and fight...OH MY GOD...I handed my own son to a pedophile ! " I am pulling my hair and start pacing my study. How could Grace and I have not known this was going on right under our noses ! I need a drink and grab a bottle of bourbon from the bar. I pour a generous amount in a glass and slug it back. I pour another one and am about to drink it too when I hear her voice.

" Carrick...you can't blame yourselves...she was a manipulative, horrible woman who took advantage of your friendship to get to Christian. He believed that he didn't fit into your family after he was adopted and she made him believe you would shun him if you found out. For a long time he believed that she helped him take control of his life and make him the man he is today. Only recently has he realized that everything she did was for her own twisted self, not to help him. "

" What happened that made him wake up and see what she was really like after all these years ? Did it have something to do with you ? Is that why she felt you were a threat ? " I am in lawyer mode now, trying to understand what the hell was going on with my youngest son that I now realise, I know nothing about his adult life.

" She really didn't hide from Christian that she thought I wasn't right for him. She sent me a...gift recently...after I had the miscarriage...with a note that basically told me I wasn't what he needed and if I didn't leave him...I would lose more than my unborn child. " I hear a sniffle and see Ana wiping tears from her eyes with my handkerchief.

I pull her into my arms and give her a gentle hug. I feel protective of this young woman as if she was my own daughter. Even though the story she has told me is unbelievable, deep down I know that Ana has a good and honest soul and that she loves my son. I need to focus on the current situation before I go crazy thinking about what that evil troll did to my Christian.

" Do you still have the note that she sent you ? In case we need to show it to the police...why didn't you tell them about the note ?" I don't know if it will help until I see it for myself but she really shouldn't be withholding information from the SPD right now.

" I don't know...I gave it to Sawyer to deal with...Christian didn't say if they kept it. " She looks up at me. " Do you think the police believe I pushed Elena on purpose ? " Now she starts pacing the room.

There is a knock on the door and before I can say anything, the door opens and Detective Marsh walks in followed by a uniformed officer. There is no sign of Detective Clark outside in the hall.

" Ms. Steele, " she says, " I need you to come with me to the station to answer some more questions. "

Ana turns and looks at me, her eyes wide. " Why does she need to go to the police station ? " I ask. " She's cooperated and answered all your questions so far, you can finish her interview here unless my client is being charged with a crime ? "

The detective sighs and looks like she is conflicted about something. She looks me in the eye and states, " I didn't want to have to do it this way, but I have no choice..." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a set of handcuffs. She approaches Ana and utters the words I was afraid to hear...

" Ms. Steele, you are under arrest for the murder of Elena Lincoln, " and she slaps her cuffs on Ana's wrists.


	14. Chapter 14

50 Shades of Incarceration

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 14

CPOV

I head back to the front foyer after a very awkward inquisition by my mother, sister and the tenacious Ms. Kavanaugh in which I managed to sidestep almost all their questions, leaving them more aggravated, I'm sure. As I enter the hall I see the detectives whispering, in what appears to be a heated argument. Then Detective Marsh gives a huff, turns around and goes back into Carricks's study.

Detective Clark sees me approach and he seems to stand straighter and looks like he is bracing for a fight.

" Mr. Grey, we are going to have to take Ms. Steele down to the police station. I would appreciate your cooperation and I will allow one of your CPOs to accompany her. "

" WHAT THE FUCK ? Why does Ana need to go to the police station ? Listen Clark, we have been more than cooperative...I don't see any reason for you to drag my girlfriend to the station in the middle of the night ! Do I need to call your boss ? Because I will ! " I am pulling my hair and screaming at this point.

" Sir, you can call my supervisor but he will tell you the same thing, Ms. Steele is coming with us. "

Before I can reply I hear the door to the study open and see Carrick walk towards me. He has a grim look on his face and I wonder what went on in there. " Christian " he says, " I need you to stay calm. "

 _Oh this can't be good,_ I think...then I see Ana come through the door with Detective Marsh right behind her. I rush to her and wrap my arms around her but she doesn't hug me back, her arms stay down in front of her, wedged between us. She looks like she's been crying again, her eyes are redder.

" Baby, are you okay ? " I step back to look at her and she still hasn't moved her arms. I look down and see her hands are clasped together and handcuffs encircle her wrists. Wait...what...handcuffs ! What the hell is going on ?!

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ? WHY IS SHE IN HANDCUFFS ? " I turn to glare at the detectives, " I will have your jobs if your don't release her right NOW ! Dad, what is going on ? Ana ? " I am waiting for someone to answer me and am about to go thermonuclear when I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Taylor out of the corner of my eye.

" Sir, you need to stand down, let them do their duty and we will get this sorted out, " he says in his usual stoic tone.

" Christian..." I hear my name come from my angel's mouth and turn back to Anastasia. I gently grab her face and stroke her cheek as she says, " I'm okay...I will be okay...please calm down. "

I close my eyes and take a deep breath inhaling her scent that always calms me. I turn back around and calmly ask, " Would someone please explain what is going on ? " I'm still glaring at the detectives.

" Due to evidence that we have obtained from the victim's car outside, Ms. Steele is being taken into custody for questioning in the suspicious death of Mrs. Elena Lincoln. I will allow one CPO to accompany her to the station and I assume, Mr. Grey Sr, that you will be following us. I cannot stop you, " he points at me, " from coming with your father...but you will not be interfering in our investigation or I will arrest you too. "

I can't believe this asshole ! Does he not know who I am ? Who I know and who owes me for all the money I donate to the city's emergency services ? This is the last case this idiot will ever work when I am finished with him ! I pull my phone out of my pocket but my dad grabs my arm before I can open my contact list to call someone who can fix this ! " Christian, " he whispers in my ear, " let me handle this okay, I can call in some favors, I won't let anything happen to Ana, trust me. " He looks me in the eyes, " I promise Christian, I will take care of this. "

I run my hands over my face then pull Ana into my arms again. I whisper " I love you, I won't let them keep you any longer than necessary, just listen to my Dad. Taylor and I will figure this out and get you home as soon as possible. " I kiss her forehead and let her go. " Luke, go with Ms. Steele. Taylor come with me. " I walk into my dad's study leaving the love of my life while she is led away in handcuffs by the police...this is not how this night was supposed to end !

Taylor follows me into the study and I head straight to the bar and pour a shot of bourbon. I hold the bottle out to him but he shakes his head no, which is probably a good idea. One of us needs a clear head right now. I throw the drink back and wince at the burn as it goes down my throat.

" Call Barney and Welch, wake them up now, I want to know what evidence the police found in Elena's car. Tell them to...um...access... her emails and phone records, I want to know who the bitch was talking to and to look for anything to do with me or Anastasia. What could they have found that would make them think Ana did this on purpose ? " I am yanking on my hair again, geez, at this rate I am going to be bald before I turn thirty ! Taylor just shakes his head again and pulls out his phone to wake up my own investigative team.

XXXX

APOV

After Detective Clark saw the crowd of reporters outside the gate at Grey Manor, he realised that me being seen in the back of a squad car by the paps may not be a good idea and he told me to lie down so I wouldn't be seen. Luke, who was in the backseat with me, covered me with his jacket as I lay with my head in his lap...which was...yeah...awkward. Luke and I have become friends since my control freak boyfriend assigned him as my CPO but we still have some boundaries.

I think the detectives forgot how the media is always so interested in everything to do with Christian and the Greys until they saw the gang of paparazzi. I don't know if they were camped out there for the entire gala or somehow what happened to Elena had already leaked to them. Either way, Detective Clark made Marsh park in the underground lot at SPD and removed my handcuffs before I was led to the elevator taking us into the station. I could just imagine the headlines if I had been seen entering the police station in handcuffs ! Fifty would go super thermonuclear and shut this place down if that happened !

We are escorted up to the 3rd floor where there is a large room filled with desks and some smaller offices lining the walls. Since it is now 3 am, the place is deserted. Detective Marsh tells me to follow her and I am led into one of the offices and told to have a seat. The room consists of two typical plastic office chairs and a small wooden table in the center. A couple more chairs are sitting against one wall.

" Mr Sawyer can remain right outside this door. We will be with you in just a few minutes. Can I get you something to drink ? Coffee, water ? " She asks.

" I don't suppose you have any Twinings Breakfast Tea ? " She gives me a small smile and says, " I'll see what I can do, " then she walks out, closing the door behind her.

I feel my eyes flutter closed and I try to get comfortable in this uncomfortable chair. Maybe I should have asked for a cup of their nasty coffee just to keep me awake. The adrenalin rush of the last couple hours has finally crashed and I wish I was at home curled up in my bed with Christian spooned behind me. Oh Christian, he must be going crazy now, I hope Taylor can keep him from destroying Grace and Carricks's home. And the rest of the Greys and Kate must be wondering what the hell is going on, I hope someone has at least let them know that I am okay. Am I okay ? Yes, I have been arrested but I know that I didn't kill Elena on purpose and I have the brilliant attorney, Carrick Grey, as my lawyer. Also, Lord knows, Fifty has already called in the troops to find out what evidence the police found in Elena's possession. So, yes I would rather be at home snuggled in my bed dreaming of my future with Christian but right now, I am okay.

The door opens and Marsh comes in with a styrofoam cup in her hand. Detective Clark is right behind her. She sets in down on the table and places a Twinings tea bag beside it. I see the steam coming off the water in the cup. I look at her and mouth 'thank you'. She whispers, " it's from my private stash," then goes and sits in a chair along the wall. Clark sits down in the chair across from me.

I dunk my tea bag into the cup a few times then set it aside. Detective Clark has a file folder on the table between us. He points to the ceiling in the corner of the room and I see a camera I didn't notice before.

" Ms. Steele, this conversation is being recorded. I am obligated to read you your rights and tell you that you have the right to an attorney. Before I do that though, maybe if I show you what we found in Mrs. Lincoln's car, you could clear up this mess and we could all go home and get some sleep. " He opens the folder. I see what looks like a polaroid photo with a note underneath it. Even upside down I can see that the photo is of Christian, sitting in a restaurant with the bitch troll herself. She has her claws on his arm and the setting appears...intimate. My blood starts to boil but then I notice that Christian's hair is much shorter in the picture, shorter than it has been since we have been together so I know it is not a recent picture. I let out the breath I was holding. Then he pulls the typewritten note out and turns it to face me so I can read it.

 **Elena,**

 **Stay away from Christian, HE IS MINE ! I am going to be MRS CHRISTIAN GREY and I will have all his money and make sure YOU HAVE NOTHING ! You don't want to end up like my former boss !**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !**

 **Ana Steele**

WTF ! OMG ! That bitch was crazy ! I am about to start laughing hysterically because it is obvious the note is fake when I see the expression on Clark's face. Holy hell, he believes I actually wrote this note.

I know Elena was well known in Seattle's elite society thanks to Grace's friendship and I am just a lowly recent college graduate with a ton of student loan debt but really ! It's written all over his face that he thinks something more was going on between Elena and I. What happened to innocent until proven guilty ! And how the hell did Elena know about what happened to Jack Hyde ? Shit...Grace is still her friend...Carrick must have spilled the beans...but would she actually tell Elena I killed my boss ? Holy Crap ! I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass !

If Clark only knew the depth of Elena's depravity, I'm sure I wouldn't be sitting here.

But I can't just start revealing the pedophile's crimes now, not without proof, they will just think I am lying to protect myself. I may have been an English Lit major but I have also read my fair share of crime novels and watched enough episodes of _Law and Order_ to know that I need to keep my mouth shut until Carrick gets here.

I look Detective Clark in the eye and say, " I think I will wait until my lawyer gets here to answer any questions. " I take a sip of my tea and see Detective Marsh out the corner of my eye as she tries to hide a smile. Well, at least one of them seems to be on my side.

xxxx

SPOV

I am sitting outside the interrogation room wondering what they are saying to Ana when my phone buzzes. I open my message app.

 **Grey Sr delayed...shit has hit the fan at Grey Manor - T**

 **What happened ? - S**

 **CG told his mother and brother about his history with EL - T**

 **Oh shit ! - S**

 **Yeah, all are distraught, thought CG and I were going to have to tie EG to a chair and I may have to sedate momma bear - T**

 **No way !- S**

 **Carrick is trying to calm her down, will keep you posted, how's Ms Steele ?- T**

 **Don't know, detectives got her in a room, am stuck sitting outside the door - S**

 **Fuck, you need to get in there Luke ! - T**

 **Will try, get Carrick here ASAP - S**

 **Got it, Welch and Barney also on the case - T**

Man, I am glad I am here and not at Grey Manor. I can just imagine the scene after Christian Grey revealed his dirty little secret to his mother and _best friend_ of the pedophile. Yeah, I know about their history, though the boss doesn't know that I know. Taylor felt is was necessary to clue me in when the bitch troll decided to threaten Ms. Steele, since I was in charge of her safety. Grey must have really had some issues as a teen to want to fuck that botoxed, creepy troll, not to mention he let her tie him up and beat him ! Not that I have anything against kink but the thought of seeing that bitch naked makes my skin crawl. I may seem heartless but I am glad she won't be bothering them anymore. Ana is such a sweetheart and she doesn't deserve all the crap that she has had to endure lately. I just hope we can get this straightened out quickly and she can get on with her life.

I can't hear what is being said on the other side of this door so I decide to knock and let them know that Carrick has been delayed. Detective Marsh opens the door and gestures for me to come in.

I see Ana sitting at a table drinking tea with Clark sitting across from her. He has his arms crossed over a folder on the table and glares at me when I enter.

" Mr. Sawyer, we aren't done here yet..." he starts to say but Ana interrupts him.

" Yes we are, I told you I want my lawyer here before I answer any questions. " She says to him, then looks my way. " Is Carrick here yet, Sawyer ? " I shake my head and she frowns.

" I just got a text from Taylor, " I tell her, " Mr. Grey has been...umm...delayed. " I shrug my shoulders, trying not to look too concerned. " He said Carrick would be here ASAP. "

She turns and faces Clark again. " So I guess we wait...want to read me my rights while we sit here ? I guess I have nothing better to do right now. "

I bite my lip and try not to laugh. She may be a sweetheart but that Ana does have one smart mouth !

No wonder she drives the boss crazy sometimes but I know that he loves her with all his heart and would do anything to protect her. He just doesn't realise that Ms. Anastasia Steele doesn't take shit from anyone, including Christian Grey. The bitch troll never knew that she had met her match and didn't stand a chance. I just hope Elena didn't leave anything behind to implicate Ana and make this look like anything but the accident it was. I wish I knew what was in that folder that Clark has his paws on.

I watch as Clark stands and picks up the folder.

 __"__ _You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? "_

A/N: Just a filler chapter while I figure out where to go next...don't have the next chapter written yet so don't know when the next update will be , sorry !


	15. Chapter 15

50 Shades of Incarceration

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

One of my reviewers asked to read Grace's meltdown after Christian reveals his relationship with Elena so...Meanwhile at Grey Manor...

Chapter 15

GPOV

I am sitting at the table in my kitchen, sipping a glass of wine and waiting for Carrick or someone to come and tell me what is going on. I don't like to drink any alcohol ( okay, not more than one glass of champagne ) during these charity galas as I have to keep on top of the catering and event staff to make sure things run smoothly. However, the gala is over and after what happened tonight, I think I will need a few more. I can't believe my good friend Elena is dead ! I didn't even know she was here, she told me last week that she had a prior commitment and wouldn't be able to make it. Which was strange as she always attends this event, even sits at the family table next to Christian. Since he has never brought a date there is always an extra seat for her. I sigh and take another sip. I am tired and just want to find my husband and go to bed. Mia had gone to bed right after Taylor told us what happened. I know she wasn't close to Elena, she never really hid the fact that she didn't like her but I was still shocked when she just shrugged her shoulders, said good night and went up the back stairs to her room.

Kate was another story. She was ready to barge into the front foyer and demand to see Ana and find out what was going on. She is like a pitbull when she smells a story...I guess it's in her blood being that her family owns Kavanaugh Media. Elliot pretty much had to tackle her to keep her in the kitchen and after a glass of wine he finally convinced her to go lay down with him in his old bedroom.

I am about to get up and go find my husband when I hear someone come down the stairs behind me. I turn and see Elliot walk toward the refrigerator. He pulls out a beer then comes over and sits beside me.

" Not how I thought this night would end...have you seen Dad or Christian yet ? " he asks then takes a swig of her beer.

" No. I was just about to go find them. Elliot, what the hell was going on between Elena and Ana ? " I rarely swear but I am beyond frustrated not knowing what is going on in my own house !

" I don't know Mom, all I know is that both Ana and Kate couldn't stand her. I can't say I was her biggest fan either. I only tolerated her because she was your friend and Christian has always been close to her. Maybe...I don't know..." he just shakes his head but I get the feeling he was going to say something more.

" Why didn't you or your sister like Elena ? " She has always been supportive of all of my children, not just Christian, although she seemed to take him under her wing when he was a rebellious teenager and Cary and I didn't know what to do with him.

" She's never said a bad thing about any of you, not until Ana came along. In fact, the only disagreement I have ever had with Elena, was over Ana. She kept trying to insinuate that Anastasia was only with your brother for his money. I might have listened to her if I didn't already know Ana and I know that the last thing she wants from Christian is his money. "

" So why would Elena say that ? " I look at my oldest son while I finish the last of my wine.

" Mom, I think she was jealous of Ana..." I raise an eyebrow at him. " Think about it, before Ana...Christian's only friend was Elena...Ana doesn't like Elena so I doubt Christian has been spending much time with her, not like he used to, " he shrugs and peels the label off of his bottle of beer.

" Why would she be jealous ? As Christian's friend, she should be glad he found someone and he was happy ! He was finally opening up with all of us, I told her many times what a difference Ana was making in his life. "

" I think that was the problem, Mom. I've always thought there was something weird about their relationship...I believe that they were more than friends at some point, just couldn't prove it. "

" What ! She is...was...my age. Why would you think there was anything more to their friendship ? Until Ana came along, you thought he was gay ! " I shake my head at the idea that Elena and Christian were romantically involved.

" I never really thought he was gay, I've seen the way he looks at certain women. I just like to wind him up about it, to get a reaction from him. There are two reasons I suspect he was involved with the bi...ah, Mrs. Lincoln. First..I asked him once what the deal was with him and Elena...he told me to mind my fucking business and didn't talk to me for a month afterward. He never got that upset when I made a gay joke so I obviously hit a nerve. " He slams back the rest of his beer and then looks down at the table. " Second reason was...ummm...she hit on me...when I was a teenager. " He cringes, like I am about to smack his head, like I do when his brain to mouth filter fails.

" She did what ?! What happened ? Are you sure you didn't misinterpret her ? I know Elena was very affectionate with you children...well at least with Christian...oh hell no ! How old were you Elliot ? " I grab his chin forcing him to look me in the eye.

" I was seventeen. It was about a month or so before you sent Christian over to work at the Lincolns' house."

" Why didn't you tell us ? "

" Because I handled it...I told her no. I was embarrassed, thought maybe I had done something to make her think I was interested in her that way. I knew that she was your good friend and was worried you wouldn't believe me. I was a horny teenager but I wasn't that horny. She was a good looking woman for her age back then but I just felt something was off with her, so much so that I warned her to stay away from Christian after she approached me. I told her I would tell you and Dad, if she went after him next. I thought she had listened to me until a few years ago when Christian backed her salons and they seemed to spend a lot of time together. But like I said, I didn't have any proof. " He runs his hands through his hair and then gets up to get another beer.

I am trying to wrap my head around the thought of Elena hitting on Elliot, when my other son and Carrick enter the kitchen. From the look on their faces, I am afraid to find out what else I don't know...about my _good friend_ Elena Lincoln...

xxxxx

CPOV

After Taylor leaves to go light a fire under Welch and Barney, my Dad comes back into his study looking for me.

" Clark has left with Ana and yes, Sawyer is with her. I am going to go find your mother and let her know I need to go to the police station and tell her to go to bed. I assume you are coming with me ? "

He looks at the scotch in my hand like he wants to snatch it out of my grasp and down it himself. I offer him the bottle sitting on the desk in front of me but he shakes his head.

" Of course I am coming with you, and I plan on leaving there with Anastasia beside me ! This is bullshit ! Why did they arrest her Dad ? It was an accident ! What the fuck is Clark's problem ?! "

I am about to pour another shot when he grabs the bottle out of my hand.

" Christian, you need to stay in control. I don't know what they found in Elena's car but they wouldn't have taken Ana to the police station if they didn't have reasonable cause. That doesn't mean that she's being charged with anything yet. I need to get down to the station so we can get some answers and hopefully clear this up. Okay ? Let's go find Grace so we can get going. " He turns around and walks out of the room. I set my glass down and follow him, hoping that my mother has already turned in for the night so I can avoid her questions until tomorrow.

That isn't the case. As I enter the kitchen, I see Grace and Elliot sitting at the table, drinking wine and beer. Dad has grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge and hands me one.

" Cary...Christian...what is going on ? Where's Ana ? Are the police still here ? " Grace starts her interrogation.

" The police have left and Ana has been taken to the police station for further questioning. Grace honey, I need to go down there, as Ana's lawyer, and I don't how long this is going to take. You should get some sleep and I will call you as soon as I know more, okay ? " Dad says then gives her a kiss on the forehead.

" Why did they take Ana ? Is she under arrest ? What happened with her and Elena ? Christian, what was going on between the 3 of you ? Elliot seems to think that Elena was jealous of Ana...that you had some kind of relationship with her before you met Ana...is this true Christian ? " Grace looks at me, her brow is furrowed and confusion mars her angelic face. I glare at Elliot who just rolls his eyes at me. I really did not want to have this conversation with my mother tonight but I know that she is not going to be appeased with " I'll talk to you tomorrow. "

I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. Looking down at my Jimmy Chou Men's Formal patent leather shoes, I shake my head and whisper, " yes, I was involved in a...sexual relationship with Elena in the past but it ended a few years ago...we remained friends and business partners. " I hear my mother gasp but I don't look up, I can't bear to see the disappointment on her face.

" It ended...a few years ago...how old were you Christian ? " She grabs my chin and lifts my head so she can see my face. " HOW OLD WERE YOU, Christian ? " She is staring into my eyes and I know I can't hide the truth from her any longer even though I know she will hate me when she hears my answer.

" Fifteen. " I whisper and I see the tears well up in her eyes.

" No no no...not my baby boy...I trusted her...she was my friend...I told her...Oh my god...I did this ! I lead you straight into her clutches ! I basically gave my teenage son to a pedophile ! " Grace in now pacing and crying and pulling _her_ hair .

" No mom ! I went willingly, I wanted it, she helped me...I stopped fighting and got good grades and she helped me get my life straight...it's not your fault. I could have stopped it but I didn't. She helped me find a way to be...physical...with a woman which I thought was impossible with my touch issues, especially as a teenager. " I am pleading with her to understand and stop blaming herself.

" What way ? What did she do to you ? I don't understand..." Grace is now sobbing in Carrick's arms.

I forget Elliot is still sitting at the table until I hear him say, " this is my fault. "

I turn my gaze toward him. " How is this your fault, Elliot ? "

He looks at Grace and says, " I should have told you...if I had told you when she approached me, you would have kept her away from Christian...I should have told you..." he says as tears start running down his face.

" What are you talking about Elliot ? What did Elena do to you ? " I ask him.

" She propositioned me, probably a couple weeks before she sucked you into her web. As soon as I realized what that twisted bitch wanted, I told her no and I warned her to stay away from you...I can't believe I didn't figure it out when you started spending so much time at the Lincolns. " He rests his head on the kitchen table and starts slamming his fists down on either side of his head.

" Lelliot ! Stop ! It's not your fault ! I could have said no too...God I can't believe she went to you first...Elena told me I was special, that the Bdsm would help me gain control..." As soon as those four letters left my mouth I see three sets of eyes widen and I realize that I have inadvertently revealed the part of my past that I never wanted them to know about. I had planned on confessing that I was involved with Elena but I was never going to tell them what kind of fucked up shit she got me into.

" Bdwhat ? " I hear my mother ask while my father is standing there, clenching his fists while his face is turning a scary shade of red.

" What the hell Chris ?! " Elliot yells. " I always knew there was something creepy about her...but BDSM ? Did she let you tie her up and beat her or did SHE whip YOU ? "

Well, the cat's out of the bag...I might as well just let it all out, either way, I can see by their faces that they will never me as anything but that fucked up little boy that they adopted at age four.

" I was her submissive for six years...then she trained my to be a Dominant...and until I met Ana, I only had contractual relationships with submissives that Elena vetted for me. " I see my mother collapse in my father's arms and she is wailing horribly like she's in pain, while Elliot picks up his beer bottle and sends it flying across the kitchen until is shatters against the far wall.

I look into my father's eyes and I don't think I have ever seen him look this angry. He opens his mouth and states, " if that bitch wasn't already dead, I would kill her myself..."

.

A/N: I had to go back and make a minor edit to chapter 14 to line it up with this one, doesn't change the story so you don't have to go back and re-read 14, unless you are confused or want to :)


	16. Chapter 16

50 Shades of Incarceration

A/N: Sorry this is a week late and a short chapter. I have been sick for 10 days and had vertigo and it's really hard to write when your world is spinning !

Disclaimer- I am not EL James and therefore do not own anything in the 50 Shades realm- the story is mine, the characters belong to EL James.

Chapter 16

Carricks's POV

I made Christian stay at Grey Manor with Grace, telling him his mother needed him right now. They were still sobbing in each other's arms when I dragged Elliot out to Christian's Audi where Taylor was waiting to drive us down to the police station. I was determined, more than ever, to get Anastasia out of there tonight. I only brought Elliot so that he didn't destroy my house while I was gone. Gretchen is going to have enough broken glass to clean up in the morning.

As Taylor silently drives toward downtown Seattle, Elliot is sitting beside me, rocking back and forth, repeating " I can't believe she did that to Chris...I can't believe I didn't know...I can't believe..."

" Stop it ! " I yell at him. " She had us all fooled including your brother...it won't do us any good to dwell on what we missed...this is all on Elena, she got what she was due. Although I would have preferred to see her rot in jail for the next 40 years, at least she is gone from our lives. Thanks to Ana...so now we have to make sure she doesn't pay for ridding the world of that evil bitch. "

" Mr Grey, " Taylor finally pipes up, " I think I might be able to help you with that. " He picks up an envelope from the seat beside him and hands it back to me.

I open the flap and a pile of photos fall out in my lap. It's dark in the backseat of Audi but as we pass under a street light, I recognize the platinum blonde dressed all in black leather beating a man...no...a young, naked boy...with dark black hair, definitely not Christian.

" Holy Shit ! " I whisper.

" Yes sir, she really was a pedophile and we have the proof, " Taylor says as we pull into the parking lot of Seattle PD. He looks back at Elliot and I. " I was planning on sending this anonymously to Detective Clark on Monday, before this shit went down. Hopefully, you can use it to help Ana. I'll let you decide how to proceed."

" Thank you Jason, I think you just gave us Ana's get out of jail free card, " I say as I slap him on the shoulder. " Come on Gentlemen, let's go get our Princess who has defeated the evil queen ! "

xxxxx

APOV

I can't believe Detective Clark ! I don't know what crawled up his ass but he is determined to make this as uncomfortable for me as he can. I don't know what the hell I ever did to him...I have only ever talked to the man once before when he interviewed me after the...incident...with Jack Hyde. I don't know what his problem is but he has underestimated little Ana Steele. After all the crap I have been through lately, spending a night in jail is a walk in the park. I'm just glad I changed into Christian's sweats before he brought me here because I would definitely feel out of place in a designer gown right now.

After Sawyer informed us that Carrick was delayed, Clark decided that he and Detective Marsh had some work to do and that I needed to wait in the holding "area" on the first floor. Which is basically a nice way of saying " lock-up or holding cell ". Sawyer just about got arrested for assaulting a police officer when he saw where Clark was putting me. Luckily, Marsh was able to talk him down and he calmed a bit when she brought him a chair and let him sit outside my cell. Clark wasn't happy about that but let it go after I heard Marsh mutter something about " the wrath of Christian Grey. "

Unfortunately, there were three other holding cells along this corridor with just iron bars separating them and I am not the only occupant here this early on a Sunday morning. Lying on the steel cot in the cell to the right of me, snoring loudly, is a very tall, very tanned, muscular woman ( I think ) with long, bright red hair, wearing a very short, sparkly pink dress and 6 inch stilettos. She's facing the other direction so I can't see her face. In the cell to my left is a scary looking woman, covered in tattoos, wearing skin tight jeans and a leather jacket who is currently giving me the stink-eye. I give her a bright smile and whisper to Sawyer without moving my lips " when's Carrick getting here ? "

" Taylor just texted me, they are on their way Ana. " He says as he looks at his blackberry.

I sigh and start pacing the ten by ten area, afraid to sit on the dirty mattress covering the cot in my cell. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the scary one approach the bars separating us. She is looking me up and down with a sneer on her face.

" Who's that guy ? Your lawyer ? What's a little girl like you doing in here ? Do you have a smoke ? " I roll my eyes at Sawyer. He looks at her with his CPO "back away from Ms. Steele" glare and she just ignores him.

" Hey bitch, I'm talking to you ! " she yells, waking up the Amazon hooker on the other side of me. The snoring stops and I hear a groan then " Shut the fuck up, Raven ! I need my beauty sleep. " I look over and the Amazon has sat up and she/he ( I'm still not sure ) is straightening the flaming red wig on his/her head. She looks up and sees me staring.

" Well, hello sugar, who do we have here ? " she says in smooth deep voice, gets up and wobbles on her high heels to stand next to the bars on my right. She puts her arm through the gap holding her hand out for me to shake. " I'm Crystal, what's your name, sugar ? You sure are a pretty little thing, " she says smiling at me.

I bite my lip, trying not to laugh as I see Sawyer rolling his eyes and shaking his head. I step forward and shake her hand.

"I'm Ana, nice to meet you, " I say and Sawyer loses it and lets out a loud cough trying to mask his amusement. Amazon...Crystal...turns and sees him sitting there for the first time.

" Whoa, helllooo hot stuff, what's your name ? " She looks at me and says, " Can I have a go at him when you're done ? " She looks at Luke like he is a piece of prime steak and Luke is trying not to make eye contact.

I giggle and wink at Sawyer as I reply, " That's Luke, we're just friends but he is single. " Now Sawyer is the one giving me the stink-eye.

" Hi Luke, " she flutters her inch long eyelashes at him, " How would you like to take a ride on the Crystal train ? " She's throws her long red hair over her shoulder and strikes a pose. Sawyer's eyes widen and I bite my lip to stop myself from breaking into a fit of giggles.

" Ummm...sorry...ummm...she's wrong...I'm gay ! " Sawyer manages to get out. I cover my mouth now before I start laughing my ass off.

" Hey sugar, that's okay, cus I swing both ways, " she says and winks at him. Well, that answers the he/she question ! I can't hold it in any longer and let out a snort before I can stifle it and then I am bent over laughing so hard I think I am going to pee my pants. I'm sure it is probably that I am sleep deprived, seeing as it is almost 5 am but I think that was the funniest thing I have ever heard. Sawyer, however, is not amused.

Luckily his phone pings at the moment and Luke looks down and says, " Carrick Grey is here, I'll go get him " and he makes a quick exit. I'm sure that's the last I will see of Luke Sawyer tonight.


End file.
